The Effects Of Global Warming
by PrussiaNinja
Summary: Mathew's adoptive son, Kumajiro, is diagnosed with a fatal disease and he must go to his only friend, Ukraine, for help. CanadaxUkraine PrussiaxHungary and a little bit of FrUk
1. Prologue

Canada is a strange country. It's very cold during the winter and very  
>hot during the summer. Most Canadians preferred the summer but some,<br>like Mathew's adoptive son Kumajiro, preferred the winter.

It'd be more accurate to say that kid hated summer. The warm  
>temperatures would make him feel dizzy and light-headed. He would sweat<br>so much that his shinny white hair would be soaked by noon. He avoided  
>going outside as much as possible and would eat nothing but ice cream<br>and lemonade during the warm season.

At first Canada had thought his son was just being stubborn, but after  
>a while he began to worry about his health. Kumajiro was really<br>important to Canada, a country who was overshadowed by his Brother  
>America and ignored by the international community. Few countries<br>bothered to remember his name and in some cases his existence. Even  
>his dads, the United Kingdom and France, would forget about him!<p>

Mathew became very lonely after a few centuries of this and decided to  
>adopt a child and create his own family. He wanted a son who would<br>love him, who would remember his name, who would play hockey with him  
>and who would always be there for him. Kumajiro wasn't perfect but he<br>depended on Mathew which is why he had to protect him no matter what.

He brought Kumajiro to the doctor's a few days before Canada day.  
>Kumajiro whined the whole car ride. The car's air conditioning was<br>broken. He passed out fifteen minutes into the trip. This only made  
>Mathew drive faster.<p>

He carried his unconscious son into the emergency room. He waited  
>outside while the doctors examined Kumajiro. He sat down and rested<br>his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. He was  
>exhausted and on the verge of tears. Whatever was wrong with his son<br>seemed to be getting worse by the hour. He knew he wouldn't be able to  
>handle losing the only family he had. He couldn't even go to his real<br>family for support. He'd never felt so alone and helpless.

The doctor came out to find a desperate looking father. This made what  
>he had to tell him even harder.<p>

"How...How is he?" asked Matthew in shaky voice.

"He's not able to survive in this temperature. We used to have  
>medication for cases like this but they are useless now because of the<br>damn global warming"

Mathew nodded to show that he understood.

"Is he a nation like you?"

"I...I don't know." said Mathew who was trying not to cry, "He  
>doesn't... age like a normal kid."<p>

The doctor sighed. The kid would have had more chances of survival if  
>he was a nation.<p>

"I'm sorry. He's not going to make it through the summer."


	2. Chapter 1

_Not going to make it through the summer. Through the summer._ It was  
>already the end of June! Mathew wouldn't be ready to let go of<br>Kumajiro in a few months. He was his son; he would never be ready to  
>let him go!<p>

"Does he know?" he asked, fighting back tears.

The doctor shook his head. Matthew sighed and began to wipe off tears.  
>The doctor, feeling sorry for the young father, tried to give him some<br>hope.

"You should bring him to Nunavut, he'd be safer there. If he can  
>survive until next winter he'll be fine."<p>

Mathew nodded, wiped his eyes and entered the room they had placed  
>his son in. He wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight to<br>his chest.

"Dad!" exclaimed the boy who appeared to be twelve years old.

"You scared me." whispered Mathew.

"I'm sorry." mumbled his son.

Mathew could tell that his son was embarrassed but he didn't care! All  
>that mattered was that his Kumajiro was here with him now and he decided<br>that he would do everything he could to keep it that way.

"Let's go home."

The nurse set Kumajiro up in the back seat of the car, wearing only  
>his boxers, and covered him in ice. The boy was blushing the whole<br>time. Mathew would have teased him about it but he was too exhausted.

After putting his son to bed, Mathew cried himself to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

Canada woke up early that morning to try and figure out what to do.

He thought about following the doctor's advice and moving to Nunavut.  
>But he didn't think that it would be cold enough. He needed to bring<br>his son to the home of general winter himself: Russia.

The only problem was he couldn't go with him. Canada was playing a  
>bigger and bigger role in world politics, not that anyone seemed to<br>notice. Mathew would find solutions to whatever issues were _supposed_  
>to be discussed during the world meetings and place them next to<br>Finland while the other countries were arguing. It amused him that no  
>one found it odd that global issues were being solved mysteriously.<p>

He'd even heard a few rumors about Switzerland being the culprit!  
>That made him laugh. He realized he was fine with someone else taking the<br>credit as long as it wasn't Alfred!

Mathew was uncomfortable with leaving his son alone in Russia. He needed to find someone he could trust to take care of his son. Russia himself was out of the question of course. Mathew didn't trust Ivan and even if the Russian cared for Kumajiro that meant his son would be murdered by the possessive Belarus. Besides, wouldn't Ivan be at all the G8 meetings too? Lithuania was pretty close  
>to Ivan so he was not an option. Mathew doubted Latvia was even old<br>enough to take care of a child and he didn't know Estonia well enough  
>to trust him with his dying son.<p>

This only left Mathew with one option and he didn't like it.  
>It's not like he had anything against her. She just had a way of making<br>him feel nervous.

Mathew stepped into his son's room. Kumajiro usually pale skin was  
>bright red and his brown eyes were shut tight. Mathew ran his fingers<br>through the boys white hair. It was drenched in sweat, as was the rest  
>of his body.<p>

He would do this for his son. He had to. 


	4. Chapter 3

OMG! I already have reviews! I'm glad you guys like it =D

Don't worry, the CanadaxUkraine is coming (Next chapter!) and I didn't lie; there will also be some PrussiaxHungary.

Before I continue, I just want to thank my friend Ary for helping me find a title and I would also like to thank her and my little sister Sarah for the fanart that inspired this ff. No Ary you cannot marry my sister and have her children and dress them up as HRE and Chibitalia because that is creepy. Sarah stop encouraging her -_-

Kumajiro slept the whole plane trip. His fever had gone down a bit but  
>that didn't make his father worry any less. He gently woke up his son<br>as passengers began to exit the plane.

"Where are we?" asked the boy.

"You'll see." replied his father.

Kumajiro gasped as he saw all the snow falling from the sky. Russia  
>was the only place that wasn't affected by global warming. In fact it<br>seemed colder than ever.

Kumajiro looked up at his father in shock.

"I wanted to give you a present!" said Mathew, smiling.

His boy continued to stare at him, puzzled.

"But isn't it your birthday dad?"

Mathew froze. He forgot his own birthday. And he wasn't the only one.  
>He knew his parent's were probably getting ready for Alfred's birthday<br>right now. Sure, everyone remembers the fourth of July but do they  
>remember Canada day? Do you know when Canada day is? Do you celebrate<br>it? Of course you don't! Who'd celebrate a country that can't even  
>remember his own damn birthday! But now isn't the time to be bitter<br>about it.

Mathew patted his son on the head.

" I can't believe you remembered!"

"Of course I did, you're my dad!"

Mathew smiled and pulled his son in for a hug. Kumajiro was still  
>abnormally warm but was acting a lot cheerier than he had in months.<p>

"So, um, do you know where we are going to stay?" said Kumajiro,  
>pulling away from the hug.<p>

Mathew winced at the "we".

"Yeah, I have a friend around here that'll probably let us stay..."

"Probably! You mean you haven't asked him yet? What are we going to  
>do if he says no? Sleep in the snow?"<p>

"No I haven't asked _her_ yet and I thought you loved the snow?" said  
>Mathew giving his son a friendly shove.<p>

Kumajiro grinned until he realized his dad had said her. Just what  
>kind of "friend" was this? They were going to be sleeping at her house<br>after all! Kumajiro, who was feeling threatened grabbed onto his  
>father's arm.<p>

Mathew smiled. They walked arm in arm all the way to Ukraine's house. 

I'm Canadian and even I have issues remembering when Canada day is! My mom's birthday is on June(or July?) 1st and Canada day is on July(or June?) 1st, I always confuse the two dates!


	5. Chapter 4

And now Ukraine makes her first appearance and the story can begin!

Ukraine was surprised to find Mathew and a sickly looking kid outside her door.  
>She could never remember his name. It was something weird like Canadi<br>or Cadana. But she could never forget his human name: Mathew. She  
>could never call him that, human names seemed so personal. She was<br>fine if it was Ivan or Natalya, but Mathew was...

"Hi. Long time no see." She said.

"Yeah..." he replied. Mathew was disappointed she didn't remember his  
>name. At least she didn't confuse him with his brother.<p>

"And you must be Kumajiro!" she exclaimed bending down to face the boy  
>who was still tightly holding on to his father's arm.<p>

What the hell? She couldn't remember Mathew's name, but she remembered  
>Kumajiro even though they had never met! Mathew was hurt and<br>realized just how awkward this was going to be.

"Um… is it ok if we stay here for a bit?"

"Sure!" she said surprised.

Canada looked down at his son trying to tell him that he wanted to  
>talk to Ukraine alone for a bit, but the boy wouldn't budge.<p>

"Do you want some ice cream?" she asked him, "There's some in the freezer."

Kumajiro reluctantly left after giving Ukraine a dirty look. She  
>realized that he was scared she would steal his dad away from him. She<br>thought this was really cute and wanted to reassure him by telling him  
>there was no way Mathew would like her back.<p>

She invited Mathew into her house and smiled at him, waiting to hear  
>what he had to say.<p>

"He's sick and the doctor said he had to stay somewhere cold.  
>Can he stay here until he gets better?" he asked, "I can't stay with<br>him because I have to go to the G8 meeting. And I just don't know what  
>to do anymore."<p>

Mathew started to cry again.

"He's the only family I have. I can't lose him!"

Ukraine thought Mathew was really cute when he was worried. He must be  
>overreacting, Kumajiro didn't look <em>that<em> bad.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him!" She said before kissing him  
>on the cheek.<p>

Mathew could feel his face going red. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Are you guys coming or what?" shouted Kumajiro from the kitchen.

Mathew, still blushing, hurried into the kitchen to join his son.  
>*******************************************************************************************<p>

If I were a Hetalia character, I'd be fem!Canada. Not just because I'm Canadian. I have the blond hair (and I'm going to cut it shorter for the Montréal comicon! Thanks for the free passes dad!) , the glasses and I even have a white teddy bear! I wrote this whole chapter before I realized I was spelling Kumajiro wrong (Kumijaru) and my mom said "Oh! When did you get home?" to me yesterday after I'd been sitting next to her for half an hour -_-

And when I was doing some research for my ff, I found out that Kumajiro loosely translates to Beary! It's like I knew about Kumajiro when I named my bear, before I even knew about anime!

My sisters say I'm too violent to be Canada and that I should be Hungary or Belarus…

I'm just babbling now because I don't want to study for exams! I'll post more later! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Yay! Last exam today, then I will be free to write fanfiction and make AMVs all summer! Not really, I do have a job and I have to babysit, but still no school for 2 months!

"Do you like it here?" Mathew asked his son while the three of them  
>ate their ice cream.<p>

"Yeah! There's so much snow!"

Mathew smiled. His son seemed to be feeling better already.

He got up after a few minutes and headed for the door.

"Well I guess that this is goodbye for now."

"You're leaving?" exclaimed Kumajiro looking scared.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't have time to tell him." Mathew replied staring at Ukraine,  
>not wanting to look his son in the eyes.<p>

"You still have two days before the meetings start. Please  
>stay the night!"<p>

Mathew, blushing because he remembered the kiss, turned away from her  
>before mumbling: "Fine."<p>

"Why can't I come with you dad?" shouted Kumajiro.

"Because you have to stay here." his father replied. 

"But I..." 

"You are staying here Kumajiro and that's final!" he shouted.

Ukraine had never seen Mathew shout before. He seemed very angry. Kumajiro stomped out of the room and Mathew went outside to think. When Ukraine went outside to look for him, she found him shivering on her front porch.

"Here." She said, handing him a blue scarf.

"It look's like Ivan's," said Mathew, while he wrapped it around his neck.

"That's because I made both of them." She said blushing.

Mathew thought she looked really sweet when she blushed. He decided that he made the right choice bring Kuma-kun here. Ukraine was a nice person and would keep his son safe from her siblings.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, sitting down next him.

"No. My son hates me. My family ignores me. Most of the other countries don't even remember I exist. I'm invisible and I'm alone."

"You're not invisible," she said patting him on the back, "I'm sure if you spoke up a bit more everyone would pay attention!"

"You don't understand." He said staring at his feet. Ukraine had always been able to see him. That's why he supported her when she became independent. She was different, no one else acknowledged him.

"Kumajiro doesn't hate you!" she told him, "Remember when he first moved in? You told me he wouldn't even talk to you! And now he calls you dad and gets upset when you leave! He loves you."

"Besides aren't you being a little too hard on him? Sure he's sick, but couldn't you bring him to the meeting anyway? I don't think anyone would mind."

"The doctor said he only had a few months left to live."

Ukraine threw her arms around the poor guy.

"Oh Ma... man. I'm so sorry!"

Mathew wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. The hug ended after  
>a couple of minutes. He stopped Ukraine as she walked away.<p>

"Don't you want your scarf back?"

"Keep it as a birthday present." she said before walking away.

Mathew and his son slept in the guest room. Kumajiro still refused to  
>talk to him.<p>

The stress of the past few days began to get to him. He kept dreaming  
>about his son's funeral and about being alone again.<br>He gently stroked his son's hair before leaving the small yellow room.

Mathew wanted to get something to drink maybe that would help him sleep.  
>He ran into Ukraine on his way to the kitchen.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"...Don't worry about me, I'll be ok."

"Don't be stupid," she said dragging him to the couch and forcing him  
>to sit down, "We're friends right?"<p>

Mathew and Ukraine talked for hours and hours. They talked about  
>family. They talked about the bigger, more intimidating countries that<br>surrounded them. They talked about everything.

Mathew hadn't talked to someone like this, except his son, for years.  
>He was happy that he came here. <p>


	7. Chapter 6

Ignore what I said in chapter 4: Belarus makes her first appearance, now the story can finally begin XD

I love her! She's so fun to write about!

I know I probably screwed up the "big brother" part. Tv Tropes told me to spell it one way and Wikipedia told me to spell it another. If you know the proper way to spell it please tell me!

Canada woke up with Ukraine lying next to him, sleeping in his arms,  
>and a knife pressed against his throat. Belarus was three inches away<br>from his face giving him the most intense death stare he'd ever seen.

His immediate reaction was to pull Ukraine even closer to him and  
>protect her. This only made Belarus angrier. She grabbed him by his<br>shirt and pulled him away from her sister. She cornered him between  
>the wall and the couch waving her knife in his face.<p>

"You're a spy aren't you? You're here to kill my Russia Niisan!"

"N-no...I..I..."

"Don't lie to me!" she exclaimed shoving her knife against his face,  
>slicing his cheek, "I've seen you before! You're after Ivan! He's<br>mine; I won't let you hurt him!"

Mathew began to worry for his son who was sleeping just a few rooms away.

"You probably recognize me from the world meetings. I'm Cana..."

"I don't give a shit! You're sleeping with my sister to get closer to  
>my <em>Oniisan<em>aren't you?"

"NO! It's not like that!" Mathew tried to explain, blushing.

They were interrupted at that moment by the sound of Ukraine waking up.  
>Belarus chose that moment to kick the flustered Canadian in the balls<br>with all her might.

"FFFF...LYING MINT BUNNY!"

"Natalya! What are you doing!"

"He's going to kill _Oniisan_! I have to stop him!"

Ukraine ran towards Mathew and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't hurt him! He's my... my friend."

Mathew was too scared to say anything.

Natalya stared at her sister for a couple of seconds before dropping  
>her knife and heading towards the kitchen.<p>

"Do you have any milk?"

"It's in the fridge," she shouted before turning to Mathew with a  
>worried look on her face, "You're bleeding!"<p>

Mathew wiped the blood of his face, "I'm ok."

Ukraine went to wake Kumajiro up after Belarus had left.

"Your dad's leaving soon."

Kumajiro grumbled and got out of bed. He was still angry at Mathew for  
>leaving him with Ukraine. Everyone was silent for the whole car ride<br>to the airport. Ukraine felt sorry for the poor kid. She wished Mathew  
>could have stayed longer.<p>

"Here," said Kumajiro, handing his dad a birthday present, "I didn't  
>want to give it to you yesterday because I was angry, but you're<br>leaving so..."

Mathew pulled his son into a hug.

"Thank you."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Open it when you get there"

Mathew waved and began to walk towards his plane. Ukraine smiled as  
>she noticed that he was still wearing the scarf she gave him. <p>


	8. Chapter 7

Alright, my friend Ary is promoting my ff in her ff so I guess I should do the same…

Her username is Yumi-Tsubato and her ff is about snapped Canada declaring war against America. It includes some twincest, therefore I **do not** approve (I have twin sisters), but I still recommend it!

It's really good! Russia brainwashes Canada into starting world war three so that he can invade Poland and other countries. (She says that Russia didn't brainwash him and Canada made his own decisions, but I know Mattie would never be so cruel!)

It's called **World War III** and you can read it here: .net/s/6975685/1/

**BUT READ MINE FIRST!**

* * *

><p>HAHA! I FOUND OUT HOW TO PUT THE RANDOM LINES! actually my friend had to show me how, but this is still awesome! i had no idea you could edit your stories on the site...<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Mathew shouted as he ran towards the meeting room.<p>

His plane had landed in Florida two hours late. The doors to the G8 meeting were closing. He was going to be locked out. He ran as fast as he could;  
>only to have the doors slammed in his face.<p>

"Damn it!"

"Yeah, they won't let me in either. Something about "countries only" or  
>something." said a strange man leaning against the wall, petting a<br>small yellow bird that sat on his shoulder.

"I used to be a county you know. They called me Prussia or the Teutonic knights. I was the most awesome country ever! I was always invading countries; I could have invaded the whole world if I wanted to!"

Mathew didn't care anymore. He collapsed against the floor and  
>listened to Prussia's rant.<p>

"They need me in there! Seriously all they do argue during the whole  
>meeting! I should be in there! I'd save the meeting!"<p>

"You sound like Al"

"_I'm the hero_!" They both shouted before laughing there heads off.

"And stay out, you sod!" shouted England, shoving Sealand  
>out of the meeting room.<p>

The boy who was the same age as Kumajiro looked heartbroken. Mathew  
>winced thinking of his son who he had left in Russia.<p>

"And then there were three" said Prussia.

Sealand and Canada turned towards him.

"We need to work together! They won't let us into the G8 so we have to  
>force our way in!"<p>

"I'm actually part of the G8" said Mathew.

"Who are you?" asked his younger brother, Sealand.

Mathew didn't get depressed like he usually would when someone asked  
>him that question. He had never really talked to these two before.<p>

"I'm Canada. You can call me Mathew."

"I'm Gilbert and this is Gilbird."

"I'm Peter!"

"Why do you want to get into the G8 so bad Gilbert? You don't seem  
>like the kind of guy who'd be into politics."<p>

"There's this girl who's helping out with the meetings and I want to  
>impress her." said Gilbert.<p>

"You mean Miss Hungary!" said Peter.

Gilbert blushed and had an "Oh God does everyone know I like her?" look  
>on his face.<p>

"How did you know?"

"She's the only girl at the meeting."

"Oh."

"What about you Peter?"

"I... I just want dad to accept me."

"Good luck with that." Mathew said sarcastically, "Impressing our dad  
>is harder making Al give up hamburgers!"<p>

Sealand was confused. He didn't know he had another brother. Now that  
>he thought about it, Mathew looked a lot like Alfred. Maybe they were<br>twins?

"I've got an idea!" said Mathew, "we'll disguise Gilbert as me and  
>Peter as Kumajiro to sneak you guys into the meeting. I'll hide behind<br>Prussia so no one notices me."

"Yes! Let's do it!"

"That's the spirit Mattie!"

"Oh Gilbert, this is what you have to say this during the meeting." said  
>Mathew, handing him a huge pack of paper that he had prepared.<p>

"It's all about global warming," said Gilbert, flipping through the  
>pages, "How lame."<p>

"My son's dying because of global warming."

After a few moments of silence Gilbert replied: "I'm sorry Mathew, I didn't know."

A few minutes and a few costume changes later, they charged into the  
>meeting room. England and France were trying to kill each other while<br>Italy, Germany and Japan ate pasta. Russia and America were playing  
>strip poker.<p>

Everyone stopped when Prussia and Sealand entered the room.

"Oh it's... that guy..." said Alfred before returning to his game.

"It's Canada you son of a bitch! Let's get down to business. This is a  
>G8 meeting not recess!"<p>

Hungary looked up at the nation that had just entered the room. He  
>said exactly what she had wanted to say for the past half hour. She<br>had never seen him before. He had beautiful dark red eyes that  
>reminded her of something.<p>

"Let's start things off with global warming."

The meeting was a success. Mathew was glad he had found a friend like  
>Gilbert to help him. He hoped that Gilbert could keep coming to the<br>meetings for him even if Hungary wouldn't be there.

Peter seemed to be pretty bored during the meeting but he was glad  
>that he got to sit next to his dad.<p>

When Mathew got to his hotel room he opened his present. It was a new cell phone.

...Random Phone Call...

"Hello?"

"Ukraine it's me! How's Kumajiro?"

"His fever went up slightly, besides that he's fine."

"I'm so happy he's feeling better!"

"He really misses you." she told him. "I miss you" she thought.

Mathew was silent and Ukraine wondered if she had said something wrong.

"How was your meeting?"

"It was ok. I was too nervous to talk so I had Prussia stand in for me."

"They let Prussia into the meeting?"

"Not exactly." Mathew replied, grinning, "We dressed him up as me and Sealand as Kumajiro."

"And no one noticed?"

"Nope."

"So are they your friends?"

"Who?" asked Mathew.

"Prussia and Sealand."

"I guess they are." Said Mathew, surprised that he made friends without  
>even realizing it.<p>

"When are you coming back?" she asked. She really wanted to see him again.

"In two weeks when the meetings are done."

"What are we going to do after that?"

"I guessed we'll stay at your house until...until we figure something  
>out." said Mathew embarrassed about imposing on the poor girl, "If<br>that's alright with you."

"Of course it is! I've go to go now so see you later!"

"Bye."

It would be kind of awkward living with the guy she had a crush on, Ukraine thought as she hung up. But this also meant she could see him more often, she thought smiling.

* * *

><p>I suddenly realized that it was going to be kind of difficult to write a CanadaxUkraine ff if Mathew was in Florida so I decided to give him a cell phone! Sorry Matt! I was going to give you a hockey stick, but at least this way you can stay in contact with Ukraine, right? Don't worry Matt, you'll get your hockey stick! I'll find a way to work it into the plot line!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Ukraine woke up early that morning to make Kumajiro breakfast. Mathew had said that his son liked pancakes and had left her some Canadian Maple Syrup. She had never made pancakes before and was really excited. She hoped that he would like them.

Ukraine and Kumajiro hadn't been getting along very well so far. He was still angry his dad had left and refused to talk to her unless it was absolutely necessary. Ukraine wanted to try her best for Mathew's sake.

"Mathew's a really nice guy." Ukraine thought. She loved how he always tried so hard to take care of his son. She never had that. She had to raise her two siblings on her own when she was still a child herself. "And Mathew's so responsible! He's taking care of his sick son and going to the G8 meeting to help out there too! And he' so cute!" She loved his curly blond hair and his deep blue eyes. And the way he looked when he blushed…

"What the hell are you doing!" Kumajiro shouted as he ran towards the pan of pancake mix that had caught on fire.

"Are you stupid? You can't just space out like that when you're cooking! We could have died! "

"I'm sorry," She said.

His face was really red this morning. She reached out to touch his forehead. It was burning.

"Are you ok? Maybe you should go lie do…"

"I'm fine! Geez, it's just a fever!"

Ukraine pouted and began to clean up her mess. Kumajiro felt bad for shouting at her, it wasn't her fault he was abandoned. He helped her clean up.

"You were making pancakes?" He asked, surprised.

"Your dad said you liked them."

Kumajiro got suspicious. Just how much time was she spending with his dad? But he was also glad that his dad had told her about his favorite food. They made pancakes together and spent their morning eating them and playing card games.

"I've got to go work on the farm, but I'll be back in a few hours ok?"

He nodded.

"My cell phone number is on the fridge. You can eat whatever you want." She instructed him, "And please try and get some rest while I'm gone."

When she returned, she found him crying in his new room.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, "are you feeling sick? Do you need your medicine?"

"W-why did dad abandon me?"

"Oh sweetheart! He didn't abandon you! He's coming back!" she said wrapping her arms around him. The poor kid, no wonder he disliked her so much!

"He's going to leave me, just like my real parents did," he said hugging her back,

"Am I really a bad son?"

"No you're not! And your dad loves you very much," she said, holding the crying child tightly; "He'll be back as soon as the meetings are done."

"Why couldn't I go with him? W-why did he leave me here?"

"He's just worried about you! He didn't want to bring you because you're sick! And it's boiling in Florida so he thought you'd be happier here!"

"Why are you letting me stay here?"

"Because your dad's my friend and I want to hel-"

"You like him, don't you?"

Ukraine blushed. Was it that obvious? Kumajiro pulled away from the hug and scowled. Just as he thought, she was trying to steal his dad away from him!

"It doesn't matter," she said, "he doesn't like me back…"

Ukraine looked very sad and Kumajiro began to feel sorry for being so rude to her.

"Do…do you want to play hockey with me?" he asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Sure," She replied smiling.

They played for half an hour before Kumajiro got too tiered and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"It's me again. How's Kumajiro?"

Ukraine should have told him that it's two a.m. over here, that she was exhausted and to stop calling her so late at night, but she was so happy to hear the sound of his voice that she just replied: "He was really tired today and his fever went up."

Mathew was silent. Ukraine didn't want to worry him so she decided to change the subject.

"But we're getting along a lot better now!" she told him, "We made pancakes and played hockey!"

"Sounds fun."

Ukraine noticed that Mathew sounded exhausted. She began to worry about him. He must be really stressed. She could tell he was really worried about his son but there seemed to be something else on his mind this morning.

"Did something happen today?"

"It was Al's birthday."

"It just annoys me that my brother gets this one day all about him,

not that it's not like that every other day of the year! I wouldn't

have minded spending my birthday alone with you and Kumajiro if I

wasn't fighting with him."

Ukraine didn't know what to say. She had some family issues too but

her situation was different she didn't want to upset him by saying

things like "I'm sorry" and " I know how you feel"

"You and your brother don't get along?"

"No. He's always been dad's favorite." Mathew replied, "He doesn't

acknowledge Sealand and he still hasn't noticed that Prussia is

standing in for me during the meetings."

"What about France?"

"He's too busy fighting with England to care, but I think Al's his

favorite too."

"It just pisses me off that Al is everyone's favorite!"

After a few minutes of silence, Ukraine decided to be brave and tell  
>him how she felt: "Alfred isn't everyone's favorite...I mean...I..."<p>

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said "Cuba hates him, but that doesn't  
>mean he remembers who I am!"<p>

That's not what she meant. She wanted to tell him that she loved him;  
>that she always had. She wanted to tell him not worry about his<br>brother, that he was different and that someday people would realize  
>that.<p>

"I...I real-"

"I'm sorry I'm dumping all my problems on you. I'm so pathetic  
>sometimes!" he said, "I probably woke you up didn't<br>I?"

"Oh! No, it's ok! I don't min-"

"No, I'm sorry! I'll go now. Bye!"

"Bye"

He had already hung up. She felt so stupid. He came to her for help  
>and she wasn't able to do anything. She had almost told him. What was<br>she thinking? She knew he didn't like her back. If he knew how she  
>felt things would just become awkward between them, not that the<br>situation wasn't awkward to begin with.

* * *

><p>Gasp! Ukraine! You're using pancake mix? You're not making it from scratch? And you're leaving Kumajiro, who is dying of a fatal disease, home alone for hours while you go work on the farm?<p>

Don't worry readers! Kumajiro is in good hands! Ukraine's just a little rusty right now…


	10. Chapter 9

Mathew had slept in that morning because he stayed up too late

talking with Ukraine. Gilbert and Peter had to go without him.

"Canada" had gained the respect of a lot of the other countries. By

the third day of the meetings he was practically running them! Even

though Al was hosting the meetings, he didn't' really take much

responsibility.

Hungary was excited to hear what "Canada" had to say today. He always

had interesting things to say and was great at defending his opinions.

He also had a good sense of humor. Hungary thought he was very

handsome. He was tall and had a kind face. He had interesting red eyes

and she loved the way he would grin when he was talking to her. He was

always very polite to her, he even saved her when France "attacked"

her. Not that she couldn't have beat the shit out of that bastard

herself.

She was falling for him. She winced thinking of Austria, back at home.

Things hadn't been going well between them for a while now. He broke

up with her a few weeks ago. Hungary was used to taking care of

herself, she used to be a really strong country before she started

going out with him. She wasn't used to feeling so lonely. That's why

she volunteered to help out with the meetings. She just needed to be

around others right now. She didn't realize that the G8 members were

all idiots. Except "Canada". He wasn't an idiot. She was really glad

she came.

Prussia was glad his plan was working. Hungary seemed to pay a lot of

attention to him. The only problem was that he didn't have any

instructions from Mattie today. He had no idea what to say. He had

sent Gilbird to go get Mathew but neither of them has returned yet.

Everyone looked at "Canada", waiting for him to start.

"What the hell are you staring at? This is the G8 not the G1! Don't

any of you guys have something you want to say?"

Everyone was silent. Prussia rolled his eyes. Then he got an idea.

"Hungary! Why don't you tell them about your idea you told me yesterday?"

Hungary blushed and came to stand next to him. She started talking

about her ideas. The others were interested in what she had to say.

She turned and smiled at "Canada" who walked away, blushing.

Hungary's speech lasted an hour. Once it was done Prussia began to

stress again. Where was Mathew?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Finally!

"That's my secretary!" said Prussia, running to the door.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"I was asleep." said Mathew, embarrassed, handing Prussia his script for the day.

Prussia skimmed through the papers before realizing something was wrong.

"Where's Gilbird?"

"In a birdcage at the hotel."

"You put him in cage!" he asked loudly.

"He almost pecked my eyes out!"

"Whatever, let's just get back to the meeting before they get

suspicious." Prussia sighed.

The meeting went pretty smoothly after that until Peter began to pick

on Al. Everyone was aware of America's fear of ghost. They often

teased him about it. Even Canada used to take advantage of his

invisibility to scare his brother when they were kids.

Sealand would move Al's stuff around when he wasn't looking and make

weird sounds to freak him out. Anyone else would have realized that it

was Sealand messing with him, not a ghost, but America wasn't the

sharpest tool in the shed.

"Ooooooooohhh! I'm coming to get you Alfred!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Peter? Where the fuck is that pillock? I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Help me dad!"

"Shut it you plonker! I have to find Sealand!"

The invisible Canadian discreetly dragged "Kumajiro" out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm teaching Alfred a lesson! It's his fault dad doesn't pay attention to us!"

Matt could understand how Peter felt. He had been through this  
>himself. Hell, he was still going through it! But he couldn't let his<br>brother blow their cover, so he half-heartedly told him: "It's not  
>Al's fault."<p>

Peter stared at him with a look of disbelief

"It's dad's fault."

Peter looked up at him, shocked. Mathew knew that Peter looked up to  
>their dad, like he had when he was a kid.<p>

"I have a son too and I love him very much but that doesn't mean I  
>treat everyone else like shit! It's not<br>our fault that dad doesn't care and it's not Al's fault either. It's  
>all that damn Brit's fault!"<p>

Peter hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry."

"Al's not that bad once you get to know him. He's an idiot but he can  
>be a pretty good brother sometimes."<p>

Peter nodded.

Mathew thought about what he had said for the rest of the meeting. He  
>may have really awful dads, but he had pretty cool brothers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"It's me again," Mathew told her, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay. We're friends right?"

"Ukraine?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you never say my name?"

He immediately regretted asking. He already knew the answer. She  
>couldn't remember it. No one could.<p>

"It's embarrassing…I never use people's human names. Well I do  
>for Ivan and Natalya, but that's different..."<p>

Human names? He didn't even need that much. He would die a happy man  
>if he could just hear her call him Canada.<p>

"What if you gave me a nickname?" he asked, not giving up.

"Ok...Matt." she said, blushing.

She actually did know his name! Mathew was so happy. This was the first  
>time he had heard someone say his name in what seemed like forever!<br>Well technically, Prussia called him Mattie, but that didn't count.

"What about you? What's your human name?"

After a long silence she told him she didn't have one.

"I don't have any parents so no one ever gave me one."

Matt felt awful. He was constantly complaining about his life for the  
>past few days and never thought about hers.<p>

"It'd not that bad!" she said worried about the sudden silence from  
>the other end of the line, "Ivan calls me Katyusha sometimes, but no<br>one else really does..."

He was not going to use a nickname that Russia had given her. He'd  
>just have to find his own.<p>

"I'll give you a name k?"

"...ok Matt..." she said, surprised. He didn't need to do that.

He absolutely loved it when she called him that. He needed to  
>find her a good name. It had to be cute and perfect like her.<p>

"Just give me a sec to find the perfect one!" he said after a while.  
>"Why don't you tell me how things are going?"<p>

"Um ... Ok Matt. Well my sister came over today and she flipped out  
>saying that Kumajiro was going to kill Ivan and take him away from<br>her. She calmed down after a while and we all played cards together."

"So this is your boyfriend's son?" Belarus had asked her.

Ukraine told her that he wasn't her boyfriend and, after half an hour  
>of questions, admitted that she was in love with him.<p>

"I can lend you one of my knifes." Belarus had offered.

"W-what!"

"You'll need it to get rid of the competition and to make sure  
>he doesn't cheat on you!"<p>

Ukraine felt bad for her brother. She had reluctantly taken the knife  
>and was playing with it while she was telling Matt about her day.<p>

"Kumajiro's fever has gone down a bit."

"That's good. I hope he gets better."

"Me too."

"Nikita..."

"What?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just testing out names..."

"I like that one."

"Oh... Um... Alright...Nikita..."

He liked that one too.

* * *

><p>Before you guys start wondering why I couldn't just call her Katyusha, let me explain:<p>

I am Canada. I am Kumajiro (I hate summer!). I am also Hungary (according to my sisters). Katyusha translates to Catherine (aka my name). I can't be her too! Therefore I changed her name. It's not even an official name (the author didn't give her one D:) so I'm allowed to change it! And I like this name.

My friend Ary pointed out that it's a male name in Russia and I was like oh right *facepalm*

Whatever she's feminine enough with her huge tracks of land…


	11. Chapter 10

And now the chapter we've all been waiting for…the PrussiaxHungary chapter :D

I would like to apologize to all Austrians. I really hate Roderick but I have nothing against your country! However I will not apologize to AustriaxHungary fans! I said there would be PrussiaxHungary from the start! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p>Prussia was pissed. He was glad he was able to help out his new<br>friends, but he just couldn't take this shit anymore! His plan wasn't  
>working out the way he had planned. Sure Hungary was impressed. She<br>even sat down next to him during the meetings and would smile at him  
>whenever he led a discussion. And oh what a smile! She was really<br>starting to fall for him.

But what was the point if Mattie was getting all the damn credit? She  
>wasn't falling in love with him. No she was falling in love with<br>Mathew Fucking Williams! It just wasn't fair!

He just couldn't take it anymore. He felt like punching and/or killing  
>someone. Too bad Austria wasn't around.<p>

"...and that's why I need all of you to give me 20 billion dollars to  
>build a space ship!"<p>

"Shut the fuck up Alfred! No one gives a shit about your stupid  
>problems!" shouted "Canada", "Just go eat a fucking hamburger and go<br>to hell!"

Gilbert stomped out of the room, followed by a worried Mathew.

"I just can't do this anymore!" he exclaimed, collapsing against the wall.

"You could just tell her." Mathew said, as if he could read his mind.

Was he that easy to read? No, if he was wouldn't everyone have figured  
>out who he was by now?<p>

"Would that be okay?"

"I think we can trust her."

Mathew left just before Hungary ran in.

"Mathew!"

"Elizaveta..." he said, standing up to face her.

"Are you alright? You just ran away! I was worried…"

"I need to tell you something." he said, taking her hand.

Hungary nodded, blushing.

Everyone in the meeting room heard loud noises and screams coming from  
>the hallway. Hungary was trying to bash his head in with her frying<br>pan.

What the hell was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here! She punched him. Hard. Everywhere. How could he do this to her? She grabbed her frying pan and began slamming it into his face.

"Ow! Elizaveta, it's me! Stop it!" he shouted, shielding his face with his arms.

"I know it's you, asshole!" She shouted back, griping her frying pan so tightly her fingers began to go numb.

"Where's Mathew? What the hell did you do to him?" she yelled while whacking him so hard his forehead began to bleed.

"No, you don't understand!" he whimpered.

"Gilbert?" Mathew asked walking in, "Is everything alright?"

"Mathew? What's going on?"

Mathew didn't know what to do. Gilbert had collapsed on the floor and was bleeding. Hungary was hovering over him, clutching her blood-drenched frying pan. He didn't dare approach her. He didn't want to get assaulted too. She had a murderous look on her face. She was almost as scary as Belarus. Almost.

"P-please don't kill him," he told her, "I… need him."

"I have to go back to make sure Sealand doesn't blow our cover." He said, running away.

Hungary stared at Gilbert after Mathew had left. Did this mean it was  
>Gilbert this whole time? That it was Gilbert that she was falling in<br>love with? This was so wrong!

She was so exhausted at this point all she wanted to do was collapse besides him.

"Did he say Sealand?" she said once she began to calm down. She was still panting and her heart was beating so fast she couldn't think straight.

"Yeah. Sealand's dressed up as Kumajiro." He said while he got up and wiped the blood of off his face.

"Why?"

"Kumajiro is sick and Mattie needed some help. He had some things to  
>say at the meetings but he's really shy and he's got a lot of family<br>issues right now so we're helping him. I tell everyone his opinions  
>during the meetings and I teach him to talk in public afterwards." he<br>said, putting his wig back on, afraid that someone would come in.

That was really nice of him. But still, it was _Gilbert_. She  
>couldn't be feeling this way about <em>Gilbert<em>.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Elizaveta," Gilbert told her, looking  
>ashamed; "I didn't mean to hurt you."<p>

He looked so cute when he was apologizing. Maybe she was being too hard on him. Whenever she thought of Gilbert she thought of that little brat who would run around invading countries when they were kids. But now that she thought about he had always been nice to her back then. He would help her out in battles. And he was surprisingly nice to her when she hit puberty and everyone found out she was a girl. And there was also that time when the Ottoman Empire "attacked" her…

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing that she was falling for Gilbert. They had known each other since they were kids and he had always been there for her. In the end, maybe it was better that she had feelings for Gilbert and not Mathew. This way she didn't have to deal with America and France.

"Elizaveta? I'm sorry! Please just say somethi-"

She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. She didn't think about  
>it, she just did it. She was in love with him. She had fallen in love<br>with _Gilbert_ of all people! But she didn't care about that  
>any more. She just wanted to be with him.<p>

She pulled away feeling suddenly shy. She buried her face in his  
>chest, not wanting to look at him. He had been flirting with her for<br>the past four days, but what if that was fake too? What would she do  
>if he didn't think of her that way? She wanted to punch him again. Why<br>was he making this so complicated?

"W-what about Roderick?" he asked. God, what a stupid question! She  
>just kissed him! Why was he reminding her that she had a boyfriend?<p>

"We broke up a few weeks ago." she whispered into his shirt.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." he said, slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not." she said, looking up at him.

Everyone was worried about "Canada", even America who had recovered  
>from the shock of being told to shut the fuck up. All of the G8<br>members who knew Hungary knew that "Canada" 's chances of survival were  
>very low.<p>

"I'll go check on him, da?" said Ivan.

Ivan walked into the hallway to find Hungary sitting in "Canada" 's  
>lap, her hands up his shirt and her lips on his. Lucky<br>bastard! If he ever tried to flirt with a girl, Belarus would murder  
>her. And then she would kill him too.<p>

"I didn't know you two were dating, da!"

Hungary was startled and began to back away but Prussia pulled her  
>close. She grabbed her frying pan. She would beat the shit out of Ivan<br>until he forgot what he just saw.

"What was all that noise earlier? Where you two having a lover's spat,  
>comrade?"<p>

Gilbert didn't know what to say. Russia was a really scary dude. He  
>held Elizaveta close. He would protect her if Russia wanted to start a<br>fight. Although he knew that it was far more likely that it'd be his  
>girlfriend starting the fight.<p>

"Canada? Can you tell your girlfriend that I'm not going to hurt her, da?"

Oh. He still thought that Gilbert was Canada. Everyone thought that he  
>was Canada. No one was going to know she was dating Gilbert. She<br>dropped her frying pan and relaxed in his arms. She knew the way she was thinking wasn't fair to Gilbert, that he wasn't that bad a person. But she didn't want anyone to know she was dating him. It was just too embarrassing!

"Kolkol. Hurry up and get back to the meeting!" Ivan said walking away.

* * *

><p>Mathew was really tiered after the meeting. As he fell asleep, he<br>wondered if Nikita would be worried that he hadn't called. He wondered  
>if she cared.<p>

Ukraine waited impatiently for Mathew to call. She was beginning to  
>worry, he should have called by now. Maybe he was getting tiered of<br>her and didn't want to talk to her anymore. No, that's ridiculous.  
>Besides, he wasn't calling every night to talk to her; he was calling<br>to check up on his son.

She wanted him to call. She wanted to call him. She just needed to hear  
>his voice. She wanted to hear him call her Nikita again.<p>

She picked up the phone and began dialing his number. What if he was  
>asleep? She didn't want to wake him up.<p>

After an hour, she finally decided to call him.

"...Hello..."

"Oh Matt! Were you asleep? I'm so sorry! I'll call you back tomorrow!"

"No, it's okay. What did you want Nikita?"

"I…I was just worried because you didn't call…"

Aw! She was so cute! Matt sat up and listened to her. He was still half-asleep but he could tell that Nikita was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I'll just-"

"Don't worry about it Nicky. How's Kumajiro?"

"His fever went up again." She said feeling relieved that Mathew wasn't angry at her and feeling worried about the son that he had placed in her care.

"I gave him his medicine and I had a doctor come over to check on him, but he just seems to be getting worse! I don't know what to do!"

Mathew was silent. She didn't mean to worry him and she didn't mean to sound so pathetic. She wanted him to know that he could trust her.

"Actually it sounds like he's doing a lot better." Mathew told her, "He used to pass out all the time before."

"Don't worry about it Nikita, I trust you. I know you're trying your best. Thank you."

"And it's amazing that you're managing to take care of a kid on top of all the work you have to do around the farm…"

"Matt?"

"Who takes care of Kumajiro when you're working?"

"Oh, my sister comes over to watch him when I have to work."

"Belarus?" Mathew asked, sounding both disgusted and worried.

"Ha ha ha! Natalya's not that bad when you get to know her! You'll see when you come back. She's actually really nice."

"If you say so…"

* * *

><p>This chapter was so fun to write! I had a little writer's block at first but my little sister (Christine) helped me finish!<p>

Me: Can you help me write my ff?

Chris: Sure!

Me: Put on this wig and take this pillow.

Chris: Why do I need a pil-**AAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**And I began whacking her with a frying pan**. So that part was really fun/easy for me to write, but I obviously couldn't act out the kiss scene with my sister because I'm not Belarus! So yeah, not the best kiss scene ever, but I'm going to keep practicing so that when I write a SuFin fic I will be able to write beautiful yaoi kissing!


	12. Chapter 11

I want to apologize for the failed British slang. My friend Emily helped me write this…not that I don't take full responsibility for the shit that's about to come out of Arthur's mouth…but it's mostly her fault!

* * *

><p>Ivan was lying in bed that morning, even though the meeting was<br>starting in a couple of minutes. He was having a wonderful dream. He  
>was running through a field of sunflowers while holding hands with<br>Lithuania. They danced around and drank vodka together. Toris was  
>beginning to get drunk and leaned in to kiss Ivan. Ivan closed his<br>eyes as Toris's lips touched his. Ivan could taste the vodka in his  
>breath. He wrapped his arms around Toris's waist and began to pull him<br>closer...

"Ra-Ra-Rasputin! Russia's greatest love machine! It was a shame how he  
>carried oooooonnnn!"<p>

He picked up his cell phone.

"What the hell do you want, da?" he shouted, "This had better be  
>fucking important comrade or I will pound your face into dust!"<p>

"Ru...Russia? Help me!"

"Lithuania? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Please...come back home! I need you! I'm...in danger...come...need...save..."

"Lithuania? I can't hear you!"

"...I...van" Russia heard before he lost connection.

"Lithuania? Lithuania! Toris!" he shouted.

Russia hung up and sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

"Toris." he whimpered.

"Ra-Ra-Rasputin!"

"Da?"

"Bloody hell Ivan! Blimey! The fucking meeting started fifteen minutes ago you  
>git! Where have you been doing you gobshite? Frigging in a cottage? Get<br>your ass down here you plonker!"

"I'm going back to Russia comrade." he told England while getting dressed.

"Who the hell are you calling comrade you pillock! You're not going  
>anywhere you helmet!"<p>

Ivan hung up. Damn, that Brit could be annoying! He wanted to teach  
>him a lesson, but there was no time for that. He had to go save his<br>precious Lithuania!

"Bollocks! That wanker hung up on me!"

"Whatever, let's just start without him!" said Gilbert, glad he was  
>getting a day off from Russia.<p>

Ever since he had caught him with Hungary last week, things had been  
>very awkward. At least they were for Gilbert. He could sense that Ivan was<br>somehow jealous of him. That made him very uneasy. He tried to keep  
>her close at all times.<p>

Hungary didn't mind this at all. She welcomed Prussia's clinginess and  
>possessiveness with open arms. She had never had that with Austria; he<br>had always been so distant. She just needed to feel loved. She'd stop  
>him if he went too far.<p>

"We need eight countries you sod!"

"Elizaveta, how would you like to be an honorary G8 member for the  
>day?" he asked, grabbing his amazing girlfriend by the waist.<p>

"Quoi? We're aloud to invite people to join?"

"Of course we're not, you git!"

"Yay! I'll call Tony!"

"Ve! I'm going to get Romano, maybe he'll play go fish with me!"

"I'll play go fish with you Italy!"

"I'll go get Greece." said Japan, heading towards the door.

"Calm down everyone! Can we please just start the meeting!"

Japan walked back to his seat, looking disappointed.

Russia couldn't stop worrying about Lithuania. He thought about him  
>for the whole plane ride. What if he didn't get there in time? What if<br>he couldn't save him.

As the plane landed he realized he didn't even know where Lithuania  
>was. He had never felt so helpless in his life. The one he loved was<br>in danger and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"Ruuusssiiiaaa! Over here!"

"Lithuania!" said Ivan, running over to hug him, "You're alright, comrade? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I lied to you! She made me!"

Oh God. His sister was involved in this. What had she done to Toris? How had she found out about his feelings for the Baltic nation? He had always tried to keep it a secret from her.

"What did she do to you? Are you alright, da? I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm fine. Well she had a knife against my throat during the phone call…"

Russia was infuriated. How dare she lay a hand on his precious Toris!

"Please Russia! You have to help me! Your sister took Poland!" he pleaded.

Poland?

"Belarus wants to make a trade. You for Poland. I don't want to do this but if something happened to Feliks… I just…" Lithuania explained, trying to hold back tears.

Russia had been so blind! All this time he had been watching Toris, he had never realized Lithuania had feelings for Poland. He couldn't stand watching Toris cry, especially over another man. He didn't want to do this, but he wanted to help the one he loved. It hurt to know that Toris didn't share his feelings, but he couldn't ignore his tears.

"I'll help you comrade. Where do we have to go, da?" Russia told him, trying to act like his usual cheerful self.

"R-really? Oh thank you Russia! I'm sorry, I don't want to do this but Feliks is…he's ...I…"

"I understand. You just want to protect him, da?" Russia said, smiling sadly.

Lithuania nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Lithuania… I think it'd be better for you and Poland if you stopped spending time with me."

"But we're friends!"

Now Russia was the one who felt like crying. _Friends_. They had been _friends. _ And now he had to end it.

"It's just that my sister can get a little crazy sometimes, da! I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Lithuania nodded and led Russia to Belarus's hide out.

"This is so, like, totally not cool!" said Poland, who was tied down to a chair.

"Shut up! Can't you just shut up! I've had enough of you! Oh my God you're so annoying! I can't take this!"

"Bella? I'm like so totally hungry right now! Make me a sandwich."

"Don't call me Bella you son of a bitch!"

"Why not, Bella? It's like such a totally cute nickname! But it, like, doesn't really suit you…"

"Onii-san had better get here soon or I swear to God I am going to kill you!"

"Feliks!" Lithuania shouted running towards Poland.

"Onii-san!" Belarus exclaimed, running towards her brother.

"Oh Feliks! I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" Toris said, untying him.

"I missed you Tory." Poland said, blushing.

"…I missed you too." Toris mumbled.

He could feel his face getting red. He grabbed Poland's hand and began to walk away. He turned around to face Russia.

"Thank you." He said, smiling weakly.

Ivan watched as Toris walked away with Feliks. Toris was happy but Ivan was devastated. He collapsed next to his little sister.

"See Onii-san. Other people will only hurt you." She aid patting her brother's head, "That's why you have to stay with me."

Russia flinched. His sister had found the cruelest way possible to let him know that he didn't have a chance with Lithuania.

"You…You planned this?" he asked, backing away from his twisted little sister.

"He was going to hurt you Onii-san! I had to protect you!" Belarus told him.

"I hate you!" he shouted before running away as fast as he could.

He wished that what he had said was true. He wanted to hate his little sister, but he couldn't. Every time he tried to hate her he would remember the poor neglected little girl she was when they were kids. He would remember how he and Ukraine raised their little sister together. He would remember how cute she was when she was a kid. He would remember that deep down, underneath the terror and the revulsion, he really loved his little sister. But not like _that_.

Ivan was confused, upset and scared. He needed to talk to someone. He ran to the only place that he felt safe.

"Ivan?"

"Please! Let me in Katyusha!"

Ukraine let her younger brother in. He immediately locked the doors and closed the windows.

"I-Ivan? What's wrong?" she asked him.

"She's coming for me! I just can't take this anymore!" he said, sinking down to the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Florida?" his sister asked him, sitting down next to him.

He told her what had happened. He was crying by the end of his story. She pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ivan."

"Who's that?" Kumajiro asked, walking into the living room to find his guardian hugging a strange crying man.

"Kumajiro! What are you doing up? You should go back to bed, you're still sick!" She said, running over to check his temperature.

"I didn't know you had a son, da!" Russia said, surprised.

"What? No, it's not like that!"

"Oh! Kolkol, I know you! You're Canada's son!"

"I'm going back to sleep." Kumajiro said rolling his eyes.

Wait wasn't Canada's son at the meeting in Florida yesterday?

"What is he doing here?"

"He got sick so Mathew asked me to take care of him until he got better."

She called him Mathew. Katyusha never used people's human names. They must be really close. He didn't know his sister was friends with Canada. Why hadn't Canada told him this?

"Are you two close, da?"

"Yeah," she said blushing, "We talk on the phone every night. I can't wait for him to come back from his meetings!"

His sister was in love with Mathew! But wasn't Mathew dating that strange frying pan girl? That son of a bitch was cheating on his sister! He was going to teach him a lesson when he got back to the States. Why was he so surprised? The kid was related to America and England, so of course he couldn't be as perfect as he seems.

"I need to get back to Florida, da!"

"I know a way we could sneak you out of the country without Natalya finding out."

"Great! Let's go!"

"…I can't. I have to stay with Kuma-kun."

"Well can't you get a babysitter, da?"

She obviously couldn't call her sister. Ivan had just had a breakdown; this wasn't the time for a family reunion! She didn't know who else she could ask.

Ivan began trying to find a babysitter. He couldn't face Lithuania right now, so he was out of the question. Latvia was still a child himself and besides that he was completely incompetent. He had no idea why he kept that brat around. This only left him with one option. Yeah, he'll do. He's always babysitting Latvia anyway.

"Estonia? I need you to do me a favor, da?"

Ukraine was exhausted. She spent all day taking care of Kumajiro, who was getting worse, because her sister hadn't shown up today. And when she found out what her sister had been up to she wasn't impressed. She spent hours comforting her poor little brother and helping him get out of the country. Then she spent all night working in the fields because she hadn't gotten anything done all day. On top of all this she now owed Estonia money for babysitting all afternoon.

She was about to keel over when she heard her sister banging on the door.

"Is he here? Is Onii-san here? Let me in!"

"I haven't seen him sis." She said, letting her into her house, despite the fact that she was about to black out.

She spent another three hours listening to her little sister's complaints and trying to comfort her.

"He hates me now! I didn't mean to hurt him! I…I just…" she cried.

"I know, Natalya." She told her little sister, hugging her.

"Is ok if I spend the night?" Natalya asked.

Ukraine nodded.

"…Hello…?"

"Oh, you were asleep! I'm sorry Nicky; do you want me to call you back tomorrow?"

"No don't go! I want to hear your voice!"

Mathew was shocked. Nikita wasn't the kind of person who would say things like that. She sounded exhausted. He began to worry about her.

"Did you have a bad day or something?"

"The worst! …Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call me Nikita again? I like it when you call me that."

Mathew blushed. She really wasn't acting like herself. She sounded worn out.

"Can you tell me what happened Nikita?"

"…Belarus kidnapped Poland and Lithuania ran away with him and Poland is annoying and Ivan's heartbroken. Belarus tried to kill everyone and Lithuania has nice hair and Ivan hates Natalya but he doesn't and he really loves her as a sister and Poland is a slut."

"…What? You're not making any sense!"

"I don't know anymore. I can't take this! Natalya wants to marry our brother and Ivan is scared of her. She wants me to help her and he wants me to help him and I don't know what to do!"

That made more sense. Everyone knew about the strange relationship between Russia and Belarus, but Mathew had never thought of Ukraine who was caught in the middle.

"Maybe you should just stay out of it…"

"But they're my brother and sister! I have to do something! Our family is falling apart; I can't just stay out of it."

"This is all my fault!" she cried.

"No it's no-"

"Yes it is!" she shouted, "I wasn't a good mother to her, that's why she turned out like this!"

"Nikita…" he murmured.

"I was always to busy at the farm and helping Ivan with school to spend time with her. It's my fault she's so close to Ivan! If I had paid more attention to her…if I had raised her better she wouldn't have turned out like this! She…was such a sweet girl when she was little. I must have done something wrong…" she revealed before bursting into tears.

Matt was horrified. He didn't know what to do. He just sat and listened to her cry. He wished he could be there to comfort her. He wanted to take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Nikita, I think you've done a great job raising Belarus and Russia. I can tell that they love you very much. You have too much on your plate. If you tell them that I'm sure they'd understand."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. You're working way too hard. You need a break. I know! When we get all this stuff sorted out, let's go on vacation, just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Um, yeah… I mean if you want to…"

"I'd like that." She said smiling.

She knew that it probably wouldn't happen. That Kumajiro wasn't going to get better, that her siblings wouldn't suddenly start to get along, that her workload wasn't going to suddenly diminish and that Mathew wouldn't stop going to all the endless G8 meetings and world meetings that were always going on. But she really liked the idea of spending a few days alone with him.

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Hurry up and come back."

* * *

><p>Why was writing about PrussiaxHungary, my favorite pairing ever, so difficult, but writing that LithuaniaxRussia kiss was so easy? I purposely wrote about the straight pairings because I thought it'd be easier for me to write than the yaoi ones but apparently I'm wrong!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Ivan stormed into the meeting room. He spent all night deciding what  
>he was going to do to this piece of shit that made the mistake of<br>hurting his sister. He walked right up to "Canada", grabbed him by his  
>neck, lifted him off the ground and shoved him against the wall.<p>

"Now, you listen to me you son of a bitch," he hissed in his face, "no  
>one messes with my sister!"<p>

"W-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" he shouted while tightening his grip on  
>poor Gilbert's neck, "You're cheating on my sister with the frying pan<br>girl, da?"

"Not...cheating...with...Bela...rus.." Gilbert explained, gasping for air.

He couldn't touch the ground. He struggled to reach the floor, to  
>loosen Ivan's hold on his throat. He didn't understand what was<br>happening. He would never cheat on Elizaveta! His vision was starting  
>to go black.<p>

"Her name's Ukraine you dickhead! You'd better break up with the  
>frying pan girl or I, will, fucking, kill, you!"<p>

"I will take my pipe and bash your puny little brain out! I will make  
>the beating the bitch with the frying pan gave you last week seem like<br>a fucking pat on the back!"

"You'd better take fucking good care of my Katyusha or your little  
>frying pan girl is going to lose some fingers, da?"<p>

Gilbert nodded. No matter what, he had to protect Elizaveta.

"Non, non, non! Imbécile! You can't cure cancer with hamburgers! What  
>the hell is wrong with you?"<p>

"Ve! Be nice niisan!"

"Sod off Italy!"

"Don't talk that way to Italy! Why are you defending France?"

England froze. Germany had a good point. Why was he defending the  
>source of all evil?<p>

"I'm not defending him you sausage eating plonker!"

"You sound like Romano!"

"Come on guys! Hamburgers are the answer to everything! You've got to  
>believe me!"<p>

"I cannot believe you actually like that merde!"

"I wonder what Greece is doing right now..." Japan said longing for  
>these meetings to come to an end so that he could go see Greece.<p>

Hungary stared at Japan, admiring his love for Greece. She knew that  
>he wasn't the kind of guy who'd be willing to tell her about his love<br>life. She had a wonderful boyfriend now, she didn't have to obsess  
>over yaoi anymore! But old habits die hard.<p>

She found the sexual tension between England and France so  
>interesting. England seemed to want no one else. And even though<br>France had feelings for Arthur, that didn't stop him from being a  
>player. And a rapist. And a pedophile. The whole love hate thing was<br>enough to make Hungary want to squeal!

And then there was Italy and Germany. It was so painfully obvious that  
>Germany was in love with Italy. Even though she had known Italy since<br>he was a little boy, she couldn't tell if he shared Germany's feelings.  
>Were all the G8 members gay? She didn't mind. It was interesting to<br>watch all these love stories unfold before her eyes. The one guy who  
>actually mattered was straight and crazy about her. She felt like the<br>luckiest girl in the world!

"Break up with her by the end of the day," Russia grumbled, releasing "Canada" as people began to fill the room, "If you don't want her pretty little face to be covered in scars, da?"

"Kolkol! Why hello there kid! I'm glad your feeling better today!" he said patting Sealand on the head, "I'd hate to see something happen to a young lad like you!"

What the hell? Sealand just nodded and backed away from the creepy Russian.

Gilbert shivered and walked away. Ivan was even threatening to hurt Sealand now! He sat down in between Sealand and England, as far away from both Ivan and Elizaveta as possible. He didn't know what to do. He loved Elizaveta and didn't want to break up with her, but he didn't want her to get hurt. She was strong; she'd be able to defend herself against Russia, right? What the hell was he saying? He was an awful person. He was being selfish. He decided that he'd break up with her at the end of the meeting.

Things were tense all morning. England and France kept sending each death stares across the table, Gilbert, much to Mathew's dismay, was quietly staring at his girlfriend and at Ivan, ignoring his responsibilities. Germany was staring longingly at Italy and Japan was texting Greece. Ivan continued threatening "Canada", he pointed towards America, who was happily eating a hamburger, unaware of everything that was going on, with his pipe, signaling that he'd be the next victim. Then he caught Gilbird who had been flying around in the room and began petting him.

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore! He jumped out of his chair, knocking over Sealand, and shouted: "Quit it! I'll do what you say! Just stop!"

Everyone stared at "Canada" and Russia, except for England who noticed Sealand on the floor, searching for his wig that fell off.

"Sealand! What the fuck are you doing here you plonker! Why the hell do you keep following me you sod?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mathew roared, coming out from hiding behind Gilbert, "He's your son! He just wants to be close to you, idiot!"

Now everyone was staring at the Canadas that stood before them.

"If that is Canada, qui est ce gars ici?" France asked, taking off Gilbert's wig.

Everyone gasped. It was Prussia, the guy who kept trying to sneak into the meeting on the first day!

"Get him!" shouted Germany.

Hungary immediately ran towards Gilbert. She stood in battle position in front of him, holding her frying pan, staring down anyone who tried to approach him. No one was going to touch him; he was hers.

"Stay away from him!" Hungary and Mathew shouted in unison.

Mathew turned back to face his dad. He was enraged. He couldn't believe his was related to this asshole!

"I'm fed up with you! You only care about Alfred and you ignore Sealand and me! We're your sons too! You can't just give all your attention to that hamburger eating idiot!"

"Geez, thanks bro. I feel loved."

"Oh God! I'm sorry Al!"

"It's ok, continue! You're on a roll!" Alfred said, giving his brother a thumbs up. It was about time Mathew stood up for himself!

"Just because France sleeps around, it doesn't give the right to neglect your children!"

"Mathieu!"

"You sod! Why would I care what that wanker does?"

"Oh come on! Everyone knows you too are-"

"Mathieu! Je suis fière de toi pour affronter ton père, mais s'il vous plaît ne dites pas des choses comme ça ! "

"Mais papa!"

"Mathieu! Je sais que ton père n'est pas le meilleur, mais il faut quand même avoir du respect!"

"Quit talking French you pillocks! We can't understand what the fuck you're saying!"

"Ve! France is telling Mathew that even though you're an asshole, he still needs to show some respect to you. And not to talk about your sexual relations with him at front of everyone!"

There was a long silence.

"Italy…? You can speak French?"

"Ve! I spend a lot of time with France nii-san so I'm trying to learn!"

France gasped. He'd have to be careful what he said around Italy now.

"Whatever! England, apologize to Sealand or I am going to fucking kill you!"

Gilbert shivered. Mathew was almost as scary as Ivan!

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry Peter, Mathew and even Al. I'm an awful father. Please just give me another chance."

Mathew needed a moment to consider this. Peter immediately jumped into his father's arms. Alfred came and patted his brother on the back.

"Good job, bro."

It was at this moment that Gilbert noticed that Hungary was still standing in front of him, ready to kill anyone who approached. He really was the luckiest guy in the world! She was so beautiful in her grey suit. Anything was better than that ugly maid outfit Roderick would make her wear! Her hair was tied back in a sexy ponytail, but she still had her usual flower in her hair.

She was still concentrating on everyone's movements, preparing to murder anyone who could possibly hurt him. He was so happy! He wrapped his arms around her little waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love yo-"

She slammed her frying pan into his face. How dare he say embarrassing things like that in front of everyone! Everyone was staring at them! They all knew she was dating _Gilbert! _She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the table.

Gilbert could tell that she was embarrassed that she was dating him. It hurt to know that she felt that way, but he held her hand tight as they sat down. She didn't let go of his hand as the meeting began to start up again.

"So why is Prussia here?" Japan asked.

"I needed him to talk for me because you guys never listen to me during the meetings."

Everyone felt guilty. It was true that they had never paid attention to Canada until very recently.

Ivan was extremely confused. So the white haired boy was Sealand? And Canada was Prussia this whole time? No wait; was it the real Canada's real son who was staying at his sister's house? And who was Katyusha dating? Canada or Prussia?

Gilbert also wanted to clear things up.

"So what's up with you and Ukraine?" he loudly asked Mathew.

Mathew blushed. When had Prussia found out about Ukraine?

"N-nothing! She's just taking care of my son until I get back from the meetings!"

"So you guys aren't dating?"

"W-what? ...Why would you think that?"

"So you don't like her?"

Mathew was silent. Everyone was staring at Mathew. Wasn't Ukraine Russia's big sister? Everyone turned to look at Russia to see his reaction to this odd conversation. Ivan seemed to be listening attentively and was gripping his pipe, ready to kill either Gilbert or Mathew if need be.

"…I love her. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. I love her with all my heart, but it's one-sided. I'm just causing problems for her. So when the meetings are done, I'm going to go take my son and leave. She has enough to deal with already. Alright Gilbert?"

So Mathew thought it was one-sided. Ivan could live with this. He knew that his sister loved him back, but he wasn't going to say anything. He felt kind of sorry for the poor guy, but tough luck! If he couldn't be with Lithuania, then why should Canada get to be with his sister!

Gilbert felt bad for bringing this up in front of everyone. At least, he and Elizaveta were safe from Ivan's wrath now. Mathew seemed really depressed. Gilbert knew what it felt like to be in love with someone who wanted nothing to do with you; he wanted to offer his friend some advice, but not while Russia was in the room. Wait…If Ukraine didn't love Mathew back, why did Ivan threaten him? Why did he try to make him break up with Elizaveta? Gilbert realized that Ukraine loved Mathew. That was the only explanation for Ivan's protective behaviour.

"Listen, Mattie, I think you've got it wrong. I think sh-"he managed to say before Hungary grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the room by force.

"Liz? Wait...What are you…?..No let me go!...I have to… tell Mattie…!" he whimpered as he was dragged out of the building.

Ivan was glad. He didn't want Canada to know that Katyusha loved him back. He knew that he was being harsh and that if he had more sleep, he would want what would make his sister happy, but right now he just wanted to watch someone else suffer. He didn't care who it was. But someone, anyone, had to suffer. Watching the pathetic look on Canada's face helped him forget how pathetic he was himself after finding out that Toris was in love with that son of a bitch. He'd have to thank the frying pan girl later for stopping that idiot from ruining his fun.

"What the hell? Why did you do that? I was going to…Are you crying?"

"No I'm not!" She said wiping away the tears that were rolling down her face, "I don't cry!"

Gilbert smiled weakly and took his girl into his arms, closing the distance between them. He held her tight.

"Shhh. It's okay to cry," he whispered, stroking her hair, "What's wrong?"

"…Everyone knows that we're dating.…Germany's going to tell Roderick…" she sobbed.

"So what? Who cares if he finds out we're dating?" He grunted, holding her tighter, pissed that she still cared what that piano playing bastard thought, "You guys broke up, right?"

She was dating him, why couldn't she just forget about Roderick?

"…but I wanted us to stay friends…and you guys hate each other…and it's just going to make things worse…" she explained.

"The only reason I hate him is because he treats you like shit. You deserve better friends."

"…He's not that bad! I just don't want things to be awkward between the three of us" she revealed.

This made Gilbert laugh. She didn't want things to be _awkward _between them.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Hungary asked.

Gilbert stopped laughing when he saw the look of despair on her face. He backed away a bit to look at her, but he didn't move his arms away form her waist.

"I'm sorry. It just sounds so ridiculous!"

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert was shocked. Hadn't she realized how awkward things had been between him and Austria for the past century? How awkward he was around her? Was she that oblivious?

"Don't you think it was awkward for me when you were dating Austria? Or when I thought you were a boy? Or how awkward it was when you tried to get us to spend time together? If we all managed to stay friends this long, I think we're going to be fine."

Hungary smiled. So he had liked her for that long? She really had no idea.

"So you're ok with me staying friends with Austria even though he's my ex?" she asked him, half serious, half trying to tease him.

"…If it's that important to you, I'll put up with that son of a bitch." He mumbled.

She threw herself at him and hugged him with all her might. He was so sweet! She was so lucky to have a guy like him. Roderick would never…No, she wouldn't think about him anymore.

"Gilbert? Why did you come to the meetings? Was it just to help Mathew?"

"…I wanted to be near you."

"I love you." She told him. And she meant it. She really loved Gilbert with all her heart. And who cared if it was Gilbert? Anyone who had a problem with him can go die! He was the nicest person she had ever met.

She was exhausted. It had been a long morning and she hadn't slept well last night. She relaxed in his arms, leaning against his chest. She could feel his heart beat getting faster. She sighed as his arms tightened around her and he kissed her forehead. He placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face.

"I love you too." He confessed, gazing into her eyes.

"Why doesn't dad ever call?" Kumajiro asked.

"He does, every day actually. But you're always asleep and he doesn't want to wake you."

"Fine! Then I'm going to stay up till he calls!" Kumajiro said stubbornly.

Ukraine smiled. The kid was just as stubborn as his dad. She thought it was cute how he was still angry at his dad for leaving. She could tell that they both loved each other very much. She also really loved both of them very much. She really hoped Kumajiro would get better.

After a few hours of playing chess, the phone finally rang.

"I'll get it!" Kumajiro shouted.

"Put it on speaker phone!"

Kumajiro nodded.

"Hi Nikita!" Mathew said in a fake lovey-dovey voice, teasing her about what she had said last night. She was so cute he thought, while playing with the scarf she had given him. He was glad she liked the nickname he had given her.

"…Dad?"

Oh shit. He was only kidding, but he really did like her and he didn't want Kumajiro to find out.

He was really happy. This was the first time he got to talk to his son in twelve days. He really missed him.

"Hey, Kuma! How are you? Are you and Ni…Ukraine getting along?"

Kumajiro turned to look at "Nikita", who was still blushing. He wondered what secrets they were keeping from him.

"She's a really awful cook. I have to go to her sister Belarus's house if I want to eat a decent meal. But she's really nice. She plays hockey with me."

"That's nice. And how are you feeling? Are you still sick?"

"No I'm fi-"

"His fever went up a bit again and he spends most of his day in bed at this point." Nikita informed him.

"It's no big deal; it's just a cold."

"Alright. You got to talk to him, now go to bed."

"But…"

"No, you got to talk to him for five minutes, that was the deal. It's already way past your bedtime. How are you supposed to get better if you don't sleep?"

"…Fine. Goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight. Get well soon."

Kumajiro began to get ready to go to bed. He turned to see Ukraine turning off the speaker and pick up the phone. She was smiling. He really wanted to know what was going on between her and his dad. He hid himself behind the kitchen counter and listened in on there conversation. He couldn't hear what his dad was saying.

"How late is it over there?" Mathew asked.

"….2 AM"

"Oh God! I had no idea it was so late! Shouldn't you go to bed too?"

"No, I'm ok."

"But don't you have to work on the farm in a couple of hours?"

"Don't worry about it Matt, I'm fine."

Mathew was silent. No wonder she was so overwhelmed. He was keeping her up late on the phone at night, she had to work on the farm in the morning and she had to take care of his son all day. Not to mention all the drama with her siblings.

"…Fine, I'll go to bed soon. Can we just talk for a bit? How was your day?"

"It was great," he said smiling, "Peter and I stood up to dad. We had a vote and it was decided that Peter and Gilbert can keep attending the meetings. It's great; Peter is finally starting to work things out with dad."

"What about you?"

"…I don't know. I still can't forgive him for how he treated me and my brothers, but we're talking now and that's better then nothing, right?"

"Yes it is. I hope things work out."

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked, "…You seemed really drained yesterday."

"I'm feeling better. I'm sorry about yesterday…I was just…"

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

"How's my brother doing? He was really upset yesterday."

"He was a little on edge all day. He seemed to get pissed off really easily. I thought he was going to kill me when he thought…"

He almost said _when he thought we were dating_. That would have been bad. He had to make sure Nikita didn't find out how he felt.

"When he thought what?"

"…um…well…he thought that…we were working with Belarus. That we were helping her get to him."

God, what a stupid excuse! He was such a bad liar!

"Ivan's always so paranoid," she said, amused, "Actually Natalya's like that too. My family's so weird!"

Damn. She actually believed that. He was lucky this time, but he'd have to be careful if he wanted to keep his feelings a secret.

Nikita heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to go to bed."

"I was just hungry." The boy lied.

"I've got to go Matt, please call back tomorrow."

"I will. Goodnight Nikita."

When I started writing this I was like: I need to include the other G8 members because I don't put them in the story enough! And then I was like: I'll use wonderful Canadian bilingualism to make France speak French! This was at five a.m. so I was half-asleep and I was having issues speaking both languages. What's the French word for idiot? Ten minutes later...Idiot! Ah shit! Ok, what's the French word for imbecile? ...Imbécile. Damn it! Why can't I think of better words! I'm losing my French! :(

So yeah I'm not even going to translate the French because it is absolutely awful. And I had a person tell me my French is really good for a beginner yesterday…I've been going to school in French since I was 3….


	14. Chapter 13

I appologise for butchering Sweden's dialogue :( I had my friend help me but it's still terrible... :(

* * *

><p>Mathew was happy. He felt like he had finally found his place in the<br>G8. Everyone respected him; they listened to what he had to say. He  
>was starting to get along with his dads and he even had a best friend.<br>He was really grateful to Gilbert who had been there for him since the  
>beginning. He was happy for his friend. He was glad things had worked<br>out between him and Hungary. They were so cute together.

The G8 meetings were a lot more productive then before. They weren't  
>perfect, but there had been a lot of improvement. Peter, Al and Arthur<br>were playing cards. Matt didn't say anything, he was just glad his  
>family was getting along.<p>

Matt sat down as Liz took over the meeting. He was glad he wasn't the  
>only one who had opinions. He was exhausted and needed a break. He<br>noticed that Russia was sitting alone in the corner, avoiding eye  
>contact with anyone. He remembered what Nikita had said last night. He<br>got up and walked towards Ivan.

"Are you alright?" he asked sitting down next to him.

Ivan looked up at Mathew. What did he want? Why was he bothering him?

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Ivan stayed silent. Why can't he just leave him alone?

"Look, Ivan if there's anything I can d-"

"What did she tell you?" Ivan hissed.

Mathew was speechless.

"What did my sister tell you?"

"...she said she was worried about you."

"So you're going to help me comrade? You're going to pretend you give  
>a shit about my problems just so you can impress my sister?" he<br>accused.

"No! I meant what I said yesterday. I love Nikita more than anything,  
>but I'm not going to tell her how I feel. She has enough to deal with<br>without having to worry about my feelings."

Ivan felt sorry for Mathew. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Nikita?"

"...that's my nickname for her." Mathew said, blushing, "It just felt weird to keep calling her Ukraine when she was calling me Matt and I couldn't call her Katyusha because that's your nickname for her,,,"

"You do realize that Nikita is a male name in my country, da?"

"Really? Oh….She didn't say anything…I had no idea…"

Ivan stared at Mathew for a few minutes. He really was a nice guy and Katyusha really loved him. Why was he trying to stop them from getting together? Katyusha would finally be happy. He had to stop being so self-centered. He owed his big sister everything. He should do this, for her.

"…Matt...I have to tell you something comrade…" Ivan began to say.

"Peter!" shouted Finland, running towards his son with Sweden, "Oh Peter! We were so worried about you!"

"Y're gr'nd'd." Sweden said, scowling at Sealand.

"But dad!"

"Sve!" Finland exclaimed, "Don't worry Peter, he was really worried  
>about you too!"<p>

Finland wrapped his arms around Sealand.

"Mom!" Peter whined.

"Why can't you call me dad?" Finland asked for the hundredth time.

"Cuz England and Sweden are my dads, you're my mom."

England stared at Sweden and Finland. He had just been reunited with  
>his son and now they were going to take him away. He felt awful for<br>not trying to get in touch with Peter sooner. He began to wonder if it  
>was too late to fix his relationship with his kids.<p>

"D'n't y' e'er r'n 'w'y 'g'n." Sweden said, "C'mon F'nl'nd, P't'r."

"We're going to miss you buddy!" Gilbert shouted.

Mathew and Al came to give their little brother a goodbye hug.

"It was nice to see you again kid, but you can't run away like that. "  
>England told his son.<p>

"Thanks for taking care of him." Finland said to Matt and Arthur,  
>before leaving with his husband and his son.<p>

England watched helplessly as his son walked away, wondering if he'd  
>ever see him again. This was his fault; he should never have put him<br>up for adoption. Sweden and Finland looked like nice people and Peter  
>seemed to be happy. But England wasn't ready to give up yet! He'd find a way to fix his relationship with his youngest son.<p>

Mathew stared as his younger brother walked away with his adoptive parents. The whole situation was terrifying to him. What would he do if Kumajiro ever ran away like that? Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't the kid's real father. He wondered if Kumajiro ever wished he could go back to living with his birth parents. His son never wanted to talk about them, but Mathew knew he must think about them sometimes.

Mathew felt sorry for Sweden and Finland. It must hurt to have your child run away from home like that. Even though Sealand wanted to be with England, Mathew could tell that he loved his "mom" and his dad very much. He wondered if Kumajiro wanted a mom. He wondered if Kumajiro missed him as much as he missed him.

Ivan walked out of the room. He needed some fresh air. Why was it so damn hot in Florida? He couldn't wait to go home in a few days.

He had almost told him. He had almost told Mathew that Katyusha was in love with him. Why the hell was he going to do that? He needed Katyusha. Natalya was fucking insane and she was the only one who could protect him. If Katyusha got all lovey-dovey with Mathew, where would he go? Where would he be safe? He'd already lost Toris this week and he couldn't bear to lose anyone else. He had no one else.

He wasn't being selfish. If they were going to get together he wouldn't stop it, but Mathew had specifically said that he _didn't _want to date his sister. Why did he have to tell him that Katyusha loved him back? Couldn't that idiot figure it out for himself? If he doesn't get a clue, he doesn't deserve to date his Katyusha.

He wasn't doing anything wrong, he told himself. Then why does he feel so guilty? Ivan took out his flask of vodka and gulped some down, hoping to forget about this whole thing.

"Hi Matt!" Ukraine said, smiling.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry, Kumajiro is asleep."

"How is he?"

"…He's not doing so good. He stayed in bed all day."

Mathew sighed. What the hell was he going to do? Kumajiro was just getting worse and worse. The medication seemed to be having almost no effect what so ever. He tried not to think about it, but the thought of losing Kumajiro was unbearable.

"Thanks…I owe you big time for helping me out. You're the best." He told her to reassure her. But he really believed what he said. She was the best. He was so lucky to have her in his life.

"No problem. I want to help….I'm worried about him too." She confessed.

Mathew smiled. They really were getting close. He wished he could be there with them.

"Nikita? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said smiling. She loved it when he called her Nikita.

"…Do you think he misses me?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Of course he does! Didn't you hear him yesterday? He misses you a lot! Why are you asking?"

"…Peter's adoptive parents came to get him today. He had run away from home to be with dad….I just couldn't help but think…I mean I'm not his real dad…"

"Oh Matt! Don't think of it like that! You're his dad and he loves you."

"…But he must think about his birth parents sometimes, right?"

Ukraine thought of what Kumajiro had said after his dad had left.

"_He's going to leave me, just like my real parents did," _

"_Am I really a bad son?"_

"Listen Mathew. I'm an orphan too. I have wondered about my parents, but I love my family. I wouldn't trade Natalya and Ivan for anything in the world. "She told him.

Mathew smiled faintly. She was right, he was worrying too much. He shouldn't worry about this; he should be more concerned about his son's health.

"I tried to talk to Ivan today." He told her.

"Really? How is he?"

"…He seems really upset…I think he just wants to be left alone for a while." He said, not wanting to bring up the awkward conversation he had had with her brother.

Nikita was worried about her little brother. He was really heartbroken. She wanted to do something; she wanted to comfort him. Maybe Mathew was right, maybe he just needed some time alone.

* * *

><p>GAH! It's almost done D:<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

I'm leaving for a few days to a week so this is probably going to be the last chapter for a while...If i can find someone in Qubec who is stupid enough to have no WiFi password, I'll post the next one ;)

* * *

><p>The meetings just weren't the same without Sealand. Mathew had grown fond of his little brother. He could tell that England missed him too. Worse of all was Gilbert. He and Peter had been really close.<p>

The kid hadn't talked much during the meetings, his accent would have blown his cover, but the room was dead silent after his departure.

"And I was like BABY, BABY, BABY, _OH_!"

"That's my cell phone…" Mathew said, blushing.

"Great ringtone bro!" Al teased him, grinning.

"Shut it."

"No I'm serious! Your country has such great artists."

"Shut the fuck up! We have Bryan Adams and Three Days Grace!"

"And Justin Bieber and Celine Dion!" Alfred said, giggling.

"Stop it you two!" Arthur shouted, "Mathew answer the damn phone!"

Matt and Al stopped bickering and Matt picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"…Matt!...Kuma...He...I…Oh Matt!" Nikita sobbed.

"Nikita? What's wrong?"

"Kuma…he passed out and now he's… coughing up blood! I…I don't know what to do."

"Did you call a doctor?" He said, trying to stay calm, trying not to shout at her.

"Natalya did…I'm scared Matt…"

"I'm coming! Tell him I'm going to get there as fast as I can." He said before hanging up.

"Mattie?" Gilbert asked his friend.

"…My son…he's dying…"

Gilbert gulped. He didn't know what to say. His friend also seemed to be at a loss for words. Mathew just stood there, not reacting to anything.

"You'd better get going bro, it's a long flight." Al said, trying to get his brother to snap out of it.

Mathew nodded and began to walk towards the door.

"I'm coming with you comrade." Ivan said.

"...No. Stay here. I can't deal with you right now." Mathew replied before walking away.

Everyone was silent after he left.

"Don't worry sis! He's going to be okay! Stop crying." Belarus begged her sister.

"He's too young to die!" she cried

"He's not going to die." Natalya said, trying to comfort her.

"Maybe not today…"

Belarus was confused. She had never seen her sister like this before, she was always so calm. Usually it was her big sister who would be comforting her or their brother.

"It's going to be okay. Mathew's on his way."

Everyone was worried about Canada and Ukraine back in Florida. He had left hours ago, but they stlil couldn't start up the meeting without him.

"I hope he's going to be okay. Pauvre Mathieu."

"...Shut up you sod." England mumbled. He didn't want to sound so harsh, he was worried about Mathew too.

"Francis, I'm sorry. I just…"

"IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"

Everyone starred at America.

"What? Some people like Rebecca Black!"

Gilbert burst out laughing. Wow, Alfred could be pathetic sometimes! Everyone else joined in.

"SHUT UP!" Al shouted, "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Matt! Where are you? Is everything alright?"

"…We just landed in Russia…"

"Are you okay bro?"

"…No, I'm not okay. Can I talk to Ivan?"

"Sure. I'll put you on speaker phone."

"Ivan, you were at your sister's house a few days ago."

"Da."

"Did you see my son? Did he seem..."

"He didn't seem that sick comrade. Katyusha was making a big fuss about him."

"He's going to be okay, bro." Al reassured him.

"We're all here for you son." England told him.

"Oui Mathieu! On pense à toi."

"...Thanks guys."

"Shouldn't you get going?"

"Her house is still an hour away...I don't want to be alone right now."

"We'll talk you through this comrade."

Ukraine was sitting on the edge of Kumajiro's bed, holding the child's  
>shaking hand.<p>

"...w-when is dad...gonna come?" he stammered.

"He's on his way." She told him, smiling weakly.

Where was Matt? Why wasn't he here yet? Kumajiro had already lost so  
>much blood and he was about to pass out again. Nikita didn't know what<br>to do anymore. The doctor had given him some medication but it didn't  
>help at all. She started crying. Why was this happening? Kumajiro was<br>dying in her arms and there was nothing she could do. She held him  
>close and tried to tell him everything was going to be okay.<p>

Matt burst through the front door. He had run all the way from the bus stop.

"Mathew?" Natalya said.

"Where is he?" He shouted.

"Over there..." she said pointing towards the room. She shivered.  
>Mathew was scary when he was upset.<p>

Mathew ran through the door. He found a crying Ukraine holding on to  
>his son who was covered in blood. He pushed her away and held his son.<p>

"...dad..." he wheezed.

"It's going to be ok. I'm here."

"...missed you..."

"I missed you too." Mathew told him, trying to hold back tears.

He turned and looked Nikita who was sobbing on the floor. He wanted to  
>hold her and tell her it's not her fault. He wanted to run his fingers<br>through her short blond hair, to kiss away the tears that were rolling  
>down her face. But he couldn't, he had to stay with Kumajiro.<p>

"Where's the doctor?" he asked her.

"...He...went to get... more medicine..." she managed to say.

Belarus let the doctor in the room. She saw her sister crying on the  
>floor. She had to get her out of here.<p>

"Come on sis," Natalya said, taking her hand.

"No. I'm staying here."

Belarus looked at her sister and then at Mathew. He nodded. She let go  
>of her sister's hand and hurried out of the room. She had been helping<br>Ukraine take care of Kumajiro for the past two weeks and she couldn't  
>stand seeing him like this. ...All that blood... Who would have<br>guessed a violent girl like her would have a weak stomach?

She went back in the room after the doctor left. Mathew was wiping the  
>blood off of Kumajiro who was unconscious.<p>

"He's going to be ok." Ukraine said, wiping away tears.

Ukraine and Belarus left Mathew alone with his son. Belarus hugged her  
>big sister who had started to cry again.<p>

"Don't cry sis." Natalya begged, "He's going to be okay."

"He has a fatal disease." she revealed, "He doesn't have much time left."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, shocked.

"...I didn't want to believe it. Matt and Kumajiro mean the world to  
>me. I don't want to lose them." she confessed.<p>

Belarus hugged her sister one more time and then headed for the door.

"Go tell him that."

Nikita collapsed on the couch and buried her face in her hands. What  
>the hell was she going to do now? It felt like the world was falling<br>apart around her. She could feel the tears starting up again.

"Nikita."

She jumped up off the couch and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Matt. You missed your meeting... I just...I didn't..." she  
>tried to say before she burst into tears again.<p>

Mathew took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Shhh. It's okay, you did the right thing," he murmured, stroking her hair.

Nikita nodded, blushing. He was so close; she could hear his heart  
>beating. She could feel him breathing: his chest going up and down,<br>his breath on her forehead. She relaxed in his arms.

"You're wearing the scarf I gave you." she said, smiling.

"Yeah." he responded, blushing. He didn't get a chance to wear it when  
>he was in Florida, but he always kept it with him. He wasn't going to<br>tell her that.

Nikita suddenly realized that Mathew was still wearing his coat and  
>his boots. She unzipped his coat and took it off of him.<p>

"Take off your boots." she ordered him.

She went to go hang up his coat in the closet. She thought of Kumajiro  
>coughing up blood and crumbling to the floor. She remembered the look<br>on Mathew's face when he saw his son. She remembered how he pushed her  
>away... Ah shit! She was crying again. Why was she...why couldn't she<br>just...

"Stop crying stupid," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, "he's  
>going to be alright."<p>

"It's all my fault! If I had taken better care of him..."

"Nikita..." he sighed. What was he going to do with her? She was  
>having another breakdown. He was also exhausted from today's events and<br>wasn't able to think straight.

"You hate me don't you?" she asked him.

Mathew couldn't stand to see her cry. He took her face into his hands  
>and wiped away her tears. She was trembling. He pulled her closer,<br>feeling her warm breath on his skin and gently kissed her soft lips.  
>He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the kiss until she would pull<br>away. She never did, kissing his lips back. Mathew pulled away after a  
>few minutes out of breath.<p>

"I love you Nikita." he confessed.

She stared up at him. He was looking right back at her with a worried look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Mathew." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. Nikita realized that he was just as exhausted as she was, if not more. She pulled away from him and looked into his sleepy eyes.

"Follow me." She said, grabbing his arm.

She dragged the sluggish man upstairs. She blushed once they reached her bedroom. She pushed him away.

"Stay here!" she ordered him. "No peeking!"

"I won't!" he chuckled as she closed the door.

She came out a few minutes later wearing an adorable pair of pink pajamas and holding a pair of purple pajamas.

"These used to be Ivan's…I think they'll fit you." She said handing them to him.

He took the pajamas from her and headed towards the bedroom.

"No peaking!" he teased her.

She laughed and stuck out her tongue at him. He winked at her before shutting the door.

Nikita knocked on the door after a few minutes.

"It doesn't fit…" he said.

"I'm coming in!" she told him.

She opened the door to find Mathew trying to hold his pants up. She forgot how scrawny he was compared to her brother. She took his scarf from her bed and wrapped it around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her again.

She felt like she was going to melt. She backed up, onto the bed, pulling him down with her. She ran her fingers through his dark blond hair. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck. He slowly slipped his hand  
>under her shirt. She moaned in pleasure. His mouth moved lower and<br>lower and his hand went higher and higher. She wrapped her legs around  
>his waist and pulled him closer to her body. He began<br>unbuttoning her shirt as the phone rang.

She sighed and pulled away. She fixed her shirt, took a deep breath  
>and answered the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hi sis. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." she said, smiling at Mathew who was still out of breath.

Mathew blushed.

"I-I'm going to go check on Kumajiro..." he told her.

He hesitated for a second, but then he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

What the hell am I doing? He asked himself as he walked away. He was  
>disappointed when the phone rang, but he was also kind of glad. He<br>didn't have any protection on him and besides that he had absolutely  
>no idea what the hell he was doing. He had never gotten this far with<br>a girl before. Actually he'd never even kissed a girl until tonight.  
>They never noticed him, he was invisible. But she noticed him. She<br>always had.

Mathew didn't want to screw this up. She was one of the best friends  
>he'd ever had and the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. He still<br>couldn't believe she was in love with him. This whole thing seemed too  
>good to be true.<p>

"Don't worry sis, I'll take care of the farm tomorrow. You just stay  
>home and rest!"<p>

"Thanks Natalya."

"So...did you tell him?"

"No, he was the one who confessed! I'm so happy!"

Natalya felt jealous. Her sister was so lucky to have a guy like  
>Mathew in love with her. But she knew Ukraine really deserved him. She<br>was happy for her.

"How's Kumajiro?" Natalya asked.

"Matt went to check on him. I think he's still sleeping."

Matt opened the door to find his son sleeping peacefully. He came and  
>sat down on the edge of the bed. Kumajiro's skin was beginning to<br>regain its usual pale complexion. Mathew placed his hand on his son's  
>forehead. His fever had gone down, but he was still abnormally warm. He<br>was so glad to see him again. He'd been so worried for the past two  
>weeks.<p>

"I'm happy for you sis," Natalya told her as Mathew reentered the  
>room, "I hope you two are happy together. Try and get some sleep!"<p>

"I will! Thanks for everything Natalya, you're the best!" she said  
>before hanging up.<p>

Mathew sat down beside her. She cuddled up against him. He smiled and  
>took her into his arms.<p>

"When do lo have to leave?" she asked him.

"Leave?"

"When's your flight back to Florida?"

"I'm not going back to Florida." he told her.

* * *

><p>This chapter annoyed me so much!<p>

The first half didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I made my little sister cry (somehow the fact that Kumajiro was going to die hadn't sunk in…) and I have no idea why because I thought it was really badly written.

And I had so much trouble writing the second half of the chapter because Mathew wasn't cooperating! I had so much I wanted to write about in this chapter, but he wouldn't stop making out with Nikita, which sucks because I'm awful at writing kiss scenes! I had to have Belarus come in and stop him. After that I kind of just gave up on this chapter. Fine Mathew, I'll just write this stuff in chapter 15!


	16. Chapter 15

I wrote this at three a.m. so my brain died again (I really have to stop doing this!). I had to go on Wikipedia to look up the simplest of words. While I was there I found some articles about Ukraine. Yay for accidental research! I have Russian words in this chapter! *feels proud*

God if my geography teacher somehow found this and read it he'd be so pissed at me!

"Wikipedia is not a reliable source! Have I taught you nothing?"

"But…it's a fanfiction, I don't need-"

"Wikipeia. Is. Not. A. Reliable. Source."

*nods solemnly* It really isn't, so the information I have on Ukraine and Russia is probably very inaccurate..sorry :(

* * *

><p>Mathew opened his eyes and saw Nikita sleeping next to him. Her head<br>was resting against his shoulder. He gently brushed her hair away from  
>her eyes. She looked so peaceful.<p>

Mathew wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but he'd find a way  
>to make this work. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.<br>He knew Kumajiro wouldn't be happy, but his son seemed to be getting  
>along with Nikita a lot better than before. He really loved Nikita,<br>she was the only one who understood him. He was going to ask her to  
>marry him someday. He really hoped his son would eventually accept<br>this.

He held her tight and kissed her forehead. They needed to talk about  
>what they were going to do now, but he didn't want to wake her. She<br>had been through so much these past few weeks. He just wanted to let  
>her sleep.<p>

"And I was like baby, baby, ba-"

He quickly picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he whispered, trying not to wake her up.

"Hi Mattie, it's me. Everyone was worried about you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Kumajiro is still breathing. He doesn't have much time left,  
>but he's ok for now..."<p>

"I'm so sorry buddy. We're all here for you."

England looked up at Prussia. Oh God. Was Mathew alright? Was his  
>grandson dead?<p>

"Is he...?"

"He's fine for now." Gilbert told the Britt before turning back to the phone.

"So I'm guessing you aren't coming back to Florida, right?"

"No. I need to be here right now. I left my notes in my hotel room.  
>I'll email you more later."<p>

"Why are you whispering?" Gilbert whispered to his friend.

"Ni...Ukraine is still sleeping, I don't want to wake her up." Mathew explained.

Ukraine? Why would she...Ooooh! Oh. Damn. He didn't know Mattie had it  
>in him. It took some real guts to screw Ivan's sister. Ivan...shit.<br>Gilbert backed away from Ivan. If he found out that Mattie was  
>sleeping with his sister...<p>

"Put him on speaker phone comrade! I want to ask him about Katyusha!"

"...I'm putting you on speaker phone Mattie._ Ivan_ wants to ask you  
>about <em>his sister<em>. So, um, tell Kuma to _be careful _and watch his  
>health...and <em>don't<em> worry too much... because we're all here for  
>you... and we're all relived he didn't <em>die<em>."

Gilbert hoped Mattie got the message.

"Hi everyone! Sorry I left like that yesterday. Kumajiro's ok for now.  
>He still has a few months left." Matt said, speaking a little louder.<p>

He got the message. He'd have to be careful around Ivan.

"Thanks for all the support. You guys are the best! I'm going to stay  
>in Russia for a while, but I'll see you guys at the next meetings.<br>Gilbert will fill in for me."

"How is Katyusha, comrade? Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She was really upset yesterday, but she's ok  
>now...Ivan... Your sister and I ... are dating now."<p>

Everyone looked at Ivan, waiting for his reaction.

"Wow, he has guts!" England thought.

"He's _suicidal_!" Gilbert thought.

"...Take good care of her comrade..."

"I will!"

"Or I will fucking kill you."

"...ok..."

"...Katyusha is really important to me, comrade."

"Don't worry Ivan. I'm taking good care of her-"

"Nngh! Matt, come back to bed!" Nikita mumbled, half-asleep.

"I gotta go… Bye!" Mathew said hanging up. Shit! Did they hear that?

Yes. Yes they did. They had all heard Ukraine moaning and the sound of  
>sheets rustling. An awkward silence filled the room.<p>

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him! That lying bastard! How  
>dare he sleep with my sister and then fucking lie about it to my face!<br>Kolkol, by the time I'm done with him, he's going to wish he'd never  
>been born!" Ivan yelled, griping his pipe.<p>

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my son you wanker!" England shouted back.

"...it's not fair." Alfred mumbled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Why does Mattie get the boobs? I should get them!" he shouted.

"Better him than you..." Ivan grunted.

"France and England are so gay, why are their sons so straight?"

Now everyone was staring at Hungary.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked, blushing.

"I love you!" Gilbert said hugging his girlfriend.

Everyone laughed. Everything was going to be ok. They were all getting  
>along now, except Francis and Arthur of course, and they had actually<br>accomplished a lot these past two weeks. Kumajiro was still dying, but  
>they'd all be there for Matt to help him through it.<p>

"What's wrong?" Nikita asked Mathew whose face was as red as one of  
>Romano's tomatoes.<p>

"...I told your brother we were dating...and he threatened me...so I  
>told him I wasn't going to do anything to you... And then you... They<br>probably think we... God, I'm so dead!" he said, hiding his face in  
>his pillow.<p>

"Oh Matt! Ivan won't kill you! He was just kidding!" she said petting his hair.

Nikita knew her brother seemed terrifying to others, but he really was  
>a sweet boy. She could never understand why people were so afraid of<br>him.

She lied down next to him.

"I love you Matt. I always have and I always will. Nothing will stop  
>me from dating you. Ivan will just have to accept that!"<p>

Matt turned to face her. He looked into her blue eyes.  
>She really meant it.<p>

"Will you marry me?" he asked her, "I love you and I know Kuma does  
>too. You're the only one who understands me. I'm sorry. I know I<br>haven't always been there for you when you needed me, but I'll change!  
>I want to help you like you like you've helped me. I want to be<br>someone you can lean on when you need support; I want to make you  
>happy."<p>

Mathew realized he was babbling but he just couldn't stop! He felt so  
>pathetic. Why did he ask her that?<p>

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to live here  
>with you and Kuma until..." He confessed, "I just want to be with you!<br>I need you. ...I can't do this alone."

Matt finally managed to shut up. He stared at Nikita, waiting for her  
>response. She silently stared back at him.<p>

"Never mind. Just forget it. That was a stupid question!" he said,  
>getting up off the bed.<p>

Nikita grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving and asked him : "Do  
>you mean it? Do you really want to marry me?"<p>

He could hear the fear in her voice. His proposal was sudden, but it  
>was sincere. He really did want to marry her. He took her hand in his<br>and got down on one knee.

"I love you Nikita Braginski, will you marry me?" he asked her.

Nikita could feel her eyes tearing up. This was happening so fast! She  
>wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

"Yes!" she cried, holding him tight.

Mathew held her in his arms and silently wondered how he was going to  
>explain this to his son. Not to mention his future brother-in-law! He<br>really hadn't thought this through. He'd just promised Ivan he'd be a  
>good boyfriend to her and now they were making wedding plans! Ivan was<br>going to kill him!

"Do you think they're done doing it yet?" Al asked impatiently.

"D-don't just assume they're doing ... _that_. They're probably just  
>talking, da?" Ivan said nervously.<p>

"No way! If I had a girl like that, there wouldn't be much talking!  
>Matt's probably fu-"<p>

"SHUT UP! She's my sister!" Ivan shouted.

"Leave him alone Al." Arthur ordered.

"I just don't want to call him if they're in the middle of doing it!"  
>Alfred explained.<p>

"...Let's give them five more minutes..." Gilbert decided.

Ivan went to hide in the corner, away from Al, with a pitiable look on  
>his face. He was happy for his sister, but he felt like he'd been left<br>out. Why hadn't she told him what was going on between her and Mathew?  
>How long had this been going on? Had Mathew been lying to him? This<br>was just too much for him to take in! First he finds out Toris is in  
>love with another man (if you could even call Poland a man!) and that<br>his little sister is more twisted than he could ever have imagined.  
>Now his big sister, the only person he could ever trust, was keeping<br>secrets from him!

Nikita leaned down and kissed him. Mathew lifted her up and gently  
>laid her down onto the bed.<p>

"I love you." he said, looking down into her eyes.

"I love you too." she said before pulling him in for another kiss.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby! oh!"

"That's your ringtone?" Nikita giggled.

Mathew nodded, blushing. He got up to get his phone when his pants  
>began to fall down again. He pulled hem up quickly before they fell<br>too low. Nikita, who was a little disappointed they hadn't fallen just  
>a bit lower, came and tightened the scarf around his waist. He pulled<br>her close as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Bro, it's me! We're just checking up on you again!"

"Where's Katyusha? What have you done to her?" Ivan shouted.

"I'm right here Ivan." she replied. Ivan still seemed to be really upset.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating him, da?"

"...We just got together yesterday. She didn't have a chance to tell  
>you." Mathew explained for her.<p>

Ivan was speechless. Of course! Katyusha would never lie to him.

"Do you think you could hook me up with one of her friends, bro?"

"She's right here Al! Don't ask stuff like that!" Mathew responded, blushing.

"So you're going to be staying in Russia from now on, son?" Arthur  
>asked, trying to change the subject.<p>

Mathew looked at his girl. They hadn't thought that far yet. He knew  
>Kumajiro would have to stay here and he wanted to stay too, but he had<br>a lot of responsibilities back at home. On top of that, he had to  
>travel a lot for the meetings.<p>

As much as he'd hate to have to resort to this, he'd have to lean on  
>his brother until he could figure this out. Mathew hated asking his<br>brother for help; he wanted his country to be as independent from the  
>U.S. as possible. People already had trouble telling difference between<br>the two of them. But Mathew had to do this. He had to ask Al to take  
>care of his country for him for a couple of weeks...this isn't going<br>to end well!

"You still there Mathew?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm staying here. Al, can you take care of  
>things back at home for a few weeks until I figure things out?"<p>

"You mean you're putting me in charge of the Canadian government, bro?  
>Dude, this is gonna be so awesome!"<p>

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't screw up." Arthur told his son.

"So you're going to be living with my sister comrade?"

"Yup! We're getting married!" Nikita told her brother.

"Nikita!" Mathew shouted, horrified that she had just said that. Was  
>she trying to get him killed?<p>

Mathew placed his cell down on the bed and stomped away from her.

"Why did you say that?" he asked her.

He was glaring at her. She didn't know what to do. Why was he so angry?

"B-because you said...I thought you...I'm sorry!" she cried.

Mathew couldn't believe this. How could she be so clueless? At first,  
>he had thought her affection for her little brother was cute but now<br>it was just fucking stupid! Didn't she realize how cruel and vicious  
>he could be? Didn't she realize how protective he was towards her?<br>Hadn't he just told her that Ivan had threatened him?

"...So you didn't mean it..." she said, sitting down on the bed.

Mathew's heart melted when he saw the look of despair on her face. He  
>knelt down in front of her and reached out to wipe away the tears that<br>were rolling down her cheek. He hadn't meant to shout at her. He was just tiered. Neither of them had gotten enough sleep last night and they were still worn out from yesterday's events.

"Of course I meant it! I love you more than anything and I want to  
>spend the rest of my life with you!" He told her.<p>

"Then why are you angry at me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your brother's already threatened to kill me and now that he knows  
>I've proposed to you he's going to-"<p>

"Ivan's not like that!"

"...Sweetheart, I know you just want to see the good in your brother.  
>I can understand that; I have a brother too and I hate it when I hear<br>people saying bad things about him. But I'm serious here. I actually  
>fear for my life!"<p>

"I won't let him hurt you!" she exclaimed, holding him tighter,  
>"Besides, we have Natalya on our side!"<p>

Mathew chuckled. Nikita kissed his jaw. And then his ear. And his  
>neck. His hair. She kissed him everywhere. And he kissed her back. She<br>felt like she was going to melt away in his arms. She pressed herself  
>against his body. He ran his hands up and down her back.<p>

"Bro! We're still here! Pick up the damn phone!" Al shouted.

He couldn't take it anymore! Why was everyone just sitting there  
>listening to them making out? It was disgusting! Ivan also seemed to<br>be ready to snap at any moment.

"...S-sorry..." Matt apologized, still out of breath.

Arthur shook his head. Blimey! He really needed to explain to his son  
>how a bloody telephone worked: they'd just heard everything!<p>

"Félicitation mon fils! I can't believe my little boy is getting married!"

"Merci papa."

"When are you two going to tie the knot?" Gilbert asked his friend.

"I don't know, we haven't had time to think that far yet." Mathew told  
>him, "Gilbert...will you be my best man?"<p>

"Of course I will Mattie!" He replied, grinning, "And we'll have to  
>have a kick-ass bachelor party!"<p>

Hungary slammed her frying pan into the back of his head. She had no  
>idea how they celebrated bachelor parties in Germany, but she knew<br>that in North America they were all about strippers and getting drunk.  
>She'd also heard that there were a lot of strip clubs in Vancouver and<br>Niagara Falls. She didn't think Mathew was into that kind of stuff, but  
>Gilbert...<p>

"You do anything stupid and you're dead!" she shouted at her boyfriend.

"Are you Gilbert's girlfriend?" Nikita asked.

"Yeah. I'm Elizaveta. You can call me Liz."

"I'm...Ukraine." she replied. She wasn't sure which name to give her.  
>Ivan was the only one who called her Katyusha and she never wanted to<br>hear anyone else call her Nikita. She wanted it to be special, just  
>between her and Matt.<p>

"Can you be the maid of honor?"

"Are you sure? We've just met!"

"Oh but the best man and the maid of honor have to kiss during the ceremony!"

Nikita and Liz then started to talk about wedding traditions of their  
>countries and began making plans. Ivan sat silently in his chair,<br>pondering what he should do next. He couldn't kill Mathew now, not  
>after he realized just how much his sister loved him. He didn't<br>approve of their engagement either. As he listened to his sister  
>dreamily tell Hungary about the traditions of her country, he realized<br>Katyusha couldn't have the traditional Ukrainian wedding she wanted.  
>There were a lot of traditions like Blahoslovennia that would be<br>impossible for her because she didn't have any family besides him and  
>their sister. She probably wouldn't be able to go on a honeymoon either<br>because Mathew was so busy with work. On top of that her future  
>step-son was dying. Ivan felt depressed. Why did his big sister, who'd<br>already been through so much, have to suffer? She had raised him and  
>Natalya all on her own when she was a little girl and she'd always<br>been there for him ever since. He wanted to do something for her for  
>once. He wanted to show her that he'd be there for her.<p>

"Katyusha..." he said.

Nikita and Liz went silent, waiting to hear what Ivan had to say.

He cleared his throat. This was embarrassing.

"... Bih sviatyi..." he told her.

Nikita smiled. This was how parents blessed the bride and the groom  
>before they got married in her country. It was a way of showing that<br>they approved of the marriage. She wished she could be in Florida so  
>that she could hug him. He was so cute!<p>

"Aren't you supposed to say it three times?" she teased him.

Ivan blushed. Why was she making this so difficult?

"... Bih svi...atyi... Bih... sviatyi." he stuttered.

This was fun, Nikita thought. She wanted to tease him a bit more.

"And you'll come to my wedding and chant Gorko, Gorko, Gorko for me?"

"I take back the Bih sviatyi, you guys get a pumpkin!" Ivan scoffed.

Nikita laughed. Mathew took his cell from her hand.

"Sorry guys, we have to go! Thanks for everything, see you later!" He  
>said before hanging up.<p>

"Gorko, Gorko, Gorko?" he asked Nikita, who was still sitting in his lap.

"...It's something people chant at weddings. It means bitter. The  
>bride and the groom have to kiss each other to get rid of the bitter<br>taste of vodka and they can't stop until the guests stop chanting."  
>she explained, blushing.<p>

Mathew raised his eyebrows.

"And Be sviati?" he asked.

"Bih sviatyi is how parents bless the bride and the groom. It's Ivan's  
>way of saying he's happy for us. If the father of the bride doesn't<br>like the groom he gives him a pumpkin to show that he doesn't approve  
>of the wedding."<p>

Matt smiled at her. These traditions seemed bizarre to him, but he  
>could tell that they were important to her.<p>

"Let's have a Ukrainian wedding. It sounds fun!"

"Thanks Matt." She murmured.

She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Mathew gently rubbed her back as she dozed off. He was kind of scared of how quickly everything had happened. Two weeks ago he'd been a lonely pathetic guy and now he was engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>LISTEN UP! I ACTUALLY HAVE SOME IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS:<strong>

is the last chapter!

the story's not over yet (Mathew still didn't get his hockey stick D: ), I'm working on a two part epilogue that I will post in a few days.

**Warning**: If you want it to end with a happy ending, stop here! If you want a bittersweet ending, stop after Epilogue Part 1. If you are an evil person like me and you want Mathew to suffer, read all the way to Epilogue Part 2(why am I so mean to my own country?).

3. I SUGGEST YOU READ TO THE END BECAUSE SOME PAIRINGS GOT BUSY AND SOME CUTE LITTLE OCS ARE GOING TO APPEAR!

little sister PrussiaNinjaJr is writing a parody of this fanfic, it's pretty cute so please go check it out! And review it. She's just a kid so be nice!

5.I'm writing a sequel to this(don't know when I'll post it...) and it's CanadaxUkraine and AmericaxBelarus... don't wince! I know it's a weird pairing but it's really growing on me! Even if you don't like AmericaxBelarus, you should go read it for the CanadaxUkraine!

Oh and go look up wedding traditions in Russia and Ukraine!(Just not on Wikipedia XP) It's pretty interesting!


	17. Epilogue Part 1

This was so hard to write! I really didn't want to end this fic, but it had to end eventually…

My friend Germany and I decided that France and England were in an unhealthy relationship and that we needed to split them up. So we made a beautiful chart of all the Hetalia characters that demonstrated why they should or shouldn't date England ( the reasons varied from "No he's mine!" and "He belongs with *name*" to "WTF? But that's incest D:" and "That would just be creepy…so no") and in the end we picked Estonia because he was the only one who didn't tear up any of our OTPs. But it was just too weird so I ended up letting France and England continue dating XP

ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy the epilogue: part 1!

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later<strong>

"And I was like BABY,BABY,BABY, OH!"

"Hello?"

"Mathew?"

"Um, this is his son, Kumajiro. Do you want me to go get him?"

So this was the kid Mathew was always talking about! Peter smiled;  
>remembering how just a few months ago he was pretending to be him.<p>

"Tell him it's you Uncle Peter!"

Kumajiro began to search for his dad. What the hell? He didn't know he  
>had another uncle. And he sounded the same age as him.<p>

"Dad! Phone! It's Uncle Peter!"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he said, worried about his son who was  
>still very sick despite the cold winter temperature, "Go back to sleep.<br>I'll get your mom to make you some pancakes."

Kumajiro grimaced. Ukraine was still awful at cooking.

"I'll make you pancakes," he said grinning, "You just concentrate at  
>getting better!"<p>

"K, Dad."

Mathew picked up the phone.

"Uncle Peter?" he asked his friend.

"I'm your brother, so I'm his uncle!"

"...I guess..."

Mathew saw Peter more as a friend then a brother seeing as they had  
>grown up separately.<p>

"So you're allowed to use the phone again?"

"Yeah, mom finally got dad to loosen up a bit. He hasn't let me out of  
>his sight for the past six months! He's being way too strict!"<p>

"I would have done the same thing if Kumajiro ran away. Your dad was  
>just worried about you. You're lucky you've got such great parents who<br>love you."

"Oh that's right! I'm staying with dad for a couple of days so I was  
>wondering if you'd want to come hang out. I'm inviting Al too. It'll<br>be like we're a real family!"

Peter hadn't listened to a word of what he had just said. Oh well,  
>Sealand was still a kid. Maybe once he's grown up a bit, he'd<br>understand how lucky he was to have Sweden and Finland as parents.

"Sure I'll come!"

* * *

><p>Mathew was busy making pancakes when his cellphone rang.<p>

"And I was like baby, baby, baby oh!"

"Nikita! Can you take over for a sec?"

Nikita came to finish up on the pancakes. Mathew kissed her before  
>running for the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Mattie! I'm just calling to check up on Gilbert Jr!"

"We are not calling the baby Gilbert Jr!"

"But you said-"

"I said you could be the Godfather, not that we were going to name our  
>kid after you!"<p>

"But-"

"It's going to be a girl."

"...Gilberta?"

"No."

"Fine."

"So did you ask her yet?"

"..."

"Gilbert?"

"..."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're afraid of asking her!"

"What if she says no?"

"She won't. For some unknown reasons, she has fallen in love with you.  
>Worst case scenario: she doesn't want to get married yet and you guys<br>keep dating."

"No. Worst case scenario: she kicks me and Gilbird out into streets  
>and goes back to that piano playing bastard! She'll marry him and have<br>his kids and go back to wearing that stupid maid outfit! "

"Gilbert..."

"No! Worst case scenario: she kicks me out and keeps Gilbird!"

"Calm down you idiot! Just ask her already! "

"Alright…Anyway how's Kuma doing?"

"He's gotten a lot better since July. We're thinking about signing him  
>up for school soon. He still gets fevers and coughs up blood<br>sometimes, but a lot less. The doctors say that if we keep him on his  
>medication and if he stays here he should be able to make it for a<br>couple more years..."

Gilbert could tell that his friend was struggling to sound optimistic.  
>Kumajiro had managed to live longer than the doctors had predicted,<br>but he was still getting weaker and weaker.

"...And how's your wife doing?" Gilbert asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nikita? She's...in the kitchen...Shit! I've got to go!" Mathew  
>exclaimed, smelling smoke, "Go propose to her already or I am going to<br>kill you!"

Mathew ran into the kitchen, grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out  
>the flames that were spreading throughout the room. He collapsed on<br>the floor. Why the hell did he leave Nikita alone in the kitchen? He  
>began to wonder what his family ate when he was away.<p>

"Oh Matt! I'm so sorry! I-I..."

"It's ok," he told her, "I'm just glad you didn't burn the house down!"

Ukraine looked disappointed. She had just wanted to help her husband  
>out but she had to go and mess everything up again as usual!<p>

"Hey, I'm just teasing you!" he said, taking her into his arms, "I love you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it hon," he whispered in her ear.

"Just try and be more careful. I don't know what I'd do if something  
>happened to you or the baby." He said, placing his hand on her round<br>tummy.

"I love you Matt." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck,  
>pulling him closer.<p>

"I love you too Nikita." he said.

Nikita closed her eyes. She could feel his face coming closer to hers.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby oh!"

Damn you Bieber! Burn in hell!

Nikita stomped off to her sister's house to get some help making  
>replacement pancakes.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Mathew asked, feeling disappointed.<p>

"Mathew? Is something wrong?"

Oh. It was his brother- in-law.

"Sorry Ivan. I'm just having a busy day." he apologized, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, comrade I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

Mathew and Ivan had become really close after the wedding. Ivan had  
>always wanted a brother and Matt had always wanted to be part of a<br>family. Matt's "family" ended up being a lot bigger than he had  
>expected. He had finally worked out his differences with his parents and<br>Alfred. He had a feeling he and Peter were going to be really close  
>now that Peter was no longer grounded. And then there was his new<br>brother and sister in law. They were strange, but he was beginning to  
>love just as much as his wife did. Then of course there was Nikita and<br>Kumajiro. And soon he was going to have a daughter too! Mathew felt  
>kind of overwhelmed, but he had never been happier in his life.<p>

"...It's Belarus." Ivan said, bringing Matt back to reality, "You two  
>have gotten really close lately, da? So she trusts you."<p>

"I guess..." Matt said, not really sure that his sister-in-law trusted  
>him. She still searched him for weapons every time the family got<br>together.

"You see, I want to spend some time with Lithuania and was hoping you  
>could distract her for a few hours. Maybe you and Katyusha could<br>invite her over for dinner, da?"

"Sure!" Mathew said, glad that he could help out.

"With Lithuania? Are you two...Is he...?"

"He's still dating Poland, if that's what you're asking comrade. But  
>I'm not giving up just yet!"<p>

"Alright! Just don't become a stalker!" he joked. No seriously, one  
>stalker in the family was enough.<p>

"Don't worry comrade. I wouldn't put Toris through that."

* * *

><p>Mathew, Nikita and Kumajiro were sitting around the table eating the<br>delicious replacement pancakes Belarus had prepared for them, before  
>setting out for her nightly Ivan-stalking.<p>

"And I was like baby, baby, baby-"

"Oh...not again!" Nikita sighed.

"You really need to change your ringtone dad."

Mathew smiled at his son and picked up his cell.

"Matt!,Ithinkhe'scheatingonme!I'mgoingtokillhim!Whyisthishappeningtome?"

"...What? Hungary I didn't understand a thing you just said. Calm down  
>and talk slower!"<p>

"I think Gilbert is cheating on me! He's acting really strange and I  
>can tell there something he's not telling me!"<p>

So that coward still hadn't proposed yet! What an idiot!

"Don't worry Liz. I can assure you that he isn't cheating on you.  
>He's not like Austria."<p>

"Yeah. Austria sucks."

"Besides, it's Gilbert! He wouldn't be able to get a girl even if he wanted to!"

"What about me?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"I honestly don't know. It amazes me that Gilbert's been able to go  
>out with a beautiful, intelligent girl like you for so long!"<p>

"Thanks Matt."

"Don't worry about it. Gilbert isn't like Roderick. He's a nice guy.  
>He isn't cheating on you, just be patient and you'll see what's going<br>on."

"Alright. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"It's okay. Oh and can you tell Gilbert that if he doesn't man up by four o'clock tomorrow I am going to kill him? Tell him that I'm dead serious and that I'll stab him to death  
>with Belarus's knife and that I will take Gilbird away from him."<p>

"...What?"

"He'll know what it means."

"…Alright...Thanks Mathew"

"You're welcome. Bye!"

* * *

><p>Mathew and Nikita were doing the dishes. Kumajiro's fever had started<br>up again and he went back to bed.

Nikita leaned against him while she dried a plate.

"It's sad. Even when you're here, we don't get to spend any time together!"

"We're spending time together now." He said putting the dish rag down  
>and wrapping his arms around his wife, "I know I've been really busy<br>lately, but we'll sort things out."

"Alright," she said turning around to face him.

Why was she complaining? She had a wonderful husband, a great son and  
>soon she was going to have little girl! She was frustrated that she<br>couldn't spend more time with Mathew. She tried not to get angry with  
>him because she knew he hated being away from home just as much as she<br>did.

"Don't worry; there aren't any meetings for another two weeks. I'm not  
>going anywhere."<p>

She leaned in and kissed him. At this moment she couldn't care less  
>about all the farm work she had waiting for her in the morning, about<br>her crazy little sister and about her needy little brother. She was  
>with Mathew and everything was just perfect...until their telephone<br>started ringing once again.

Nikita stomped off to get the phone. Matt smiled. She was so cute when  
>she was impatient!<p>

"Hello?" she asked, trying to hide her anger.

"...Oh hello dear, is Mathew there?"

"It's your dad." she told him, before getting back to the dishes, scowling.

"Hi dad." Mathew said into the phone while gazing at his wife. She  
>seemed really upset.<p>

"Mathew...I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it dad?"

"It's just that I finally convinced Berwald to let Peter see me again  
>and I...I don't know how to say this..."<p>

"You're coming to me for parenting advice?" Mathew asked.

His father stayed silent for several minutes. Their relationship had  
>improved a lot in the past six months. England helped him manage his<br>country from his new home in Europe. It wasn't much of a change for  
>the Canadians; England had always played some kind of role in their<br>government.

"Don't worry too much. Peter called me a few hours ago. He's really  
>excited about going to see you. Just be yourself. Call me if anything<br>goes wrong."

"Alright."

"How's da... Francis doing?"

Arthur sighed. He and Francis had taken a break after all the drama  
>with their son's wedding. They had just gotten back together a few<br>weeks ago. Things were still kind of awkward between them. As much as  
>Arthur hated to admit it, he had really missed the plonker! Francis<br>also seemed to have missed him. They were arguing a lot less than they  
>used to and as far as Arthur knew, Francis had stayed faithful to him<br>since they started dating again.

"He's fine." Arthur replied, "I moved back to his place. He's still an  
>asshole, but we're getting along ok so far..."<p>

"That's great dad!"

Mathew knew that deep down, his parents really loved each other. He  
>was glad that Francis was finally taking their relationship seriously.<p>

"Are you guys doing anything for Christmas? Maybe you could come here."

"...Sorry dad, I already have plans, but we should definitely get  
>together for New Year's Eve."<p>

Arthur was a little disappointed, but he could understand. It was  
>Mathew and Nikita's first Christmas since they got married and he knew<br>they'd want to spend it together.

"Alright that sounds like fun."

"I've got go. See you later dad."

* * *

><p>Mathew could tell that Nikita was still angry at him. He'd been away<br>from home for the past month and he'd been on the phone almost  
>non-stop since he got back. She hadn't said a word to him while they<br>finished the dishes. She continued the silent treatment as they got  
>ready for bed.<p>

"Nikita..." He said, sitting down next to her on their bed.

"Don't talk to me!" she said, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry, alright? I don't like this either! I don't want to spend  
>all my time off cleaning up Gilbert's mess, helping your brother see<br>Lithuania behind your sister's back and trying to sort out my family's  
>issues, but when someone comes to me for help, I help them. That's<br>just the kind of person I am! I wanted to spend that time with you and  
>I'm just as pissed off as you are."<p>

Nikita turned to face him. She hadn't meant to upset him. She knew her  
>husband was the type who just couldn't say no. She reached over and<br>hugged him.

"I'm sorry too. Let's not argue about this. We barely get to see each  
>other and we shouldn't waste our time together fighting!"<p>

Mathew sighed and held her tight.

"I love you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to be an American idiot!"

Matt sighed. That was his brother's _special_ ringtone. He looked down  
>at Nikita who was pouting. He had been waiting for this phone call all<br>day.

"Go ahead." she told him.

Matt kissed her again and then picked up the phone and walked away.  
>Nikita wondered why he didn't stay. Was he keeping secrets from her?<p>

"So?" Mathew asked his brother.

"Don't worry bro. I took care of everything! I booked the hotel room  
>and got the plane tickets. And don't worry about your country; I'll<br>take care of everything! You just enjoy your honeymoon! Although it's  
>kind of late for that, you guys are already having a baby!"<p>

"...I don't know if I can do this. What if something happens to Kuma  
>while we're away?"<p>

"You worry too much bro. Gilbert and Liz are going to take care of  
>him. He'll be fine."<p>

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Mathew said, "I've got to go now.  
>Thanks for everything!"<p>

"That's what brother's are for, right? See ya later bro!"

Mathew walked back into his bedroom to find his wife sitting on the  
>edge of the bed, hugging his pillow.<p>

"Nikita..."

"I know! It's just that... I want to keep you all to myself," she  
>revealed, blushing.<p>

Mathew smiled. He sat down next to her.

"I'm all yours," he said, kissing her cheek.

"And I was like, BABY, BABY, BABY, OH!"

"I really hate that song!" Nikita exclaimed.

"...Sorry, I have to take this..."

"Whatever. I'm going to check on Kuma," she exclaimed before storming  
>out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>He sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He really looked forward to spending a few weeks alone with her, without distractions form their crazy family.<p>

"Hello?" he asked into the phone, feeling absolutely exasperated.

"Hey, Matt I just wanted to tell you Eduard and I made all the arrangements. You guys won't have to worry about the farm; we'll take care of everything!"

"That's great," he said sarcastically, "Thank you so much for calling me at eleven p.m. to tell me this Natalya,"

"…Matt?" she asked, confused.

"Sorry, I've just had a really long day…was there anything else?" he apologized.

"…I think Ivan's making plans to see that Toris guy again. Do you know anything about this?"

Mathew sighed. He hated being caught in between these two. He wanted to help and protect both of them. He knew that wasn't possible and that one of them would end up getting hurt. Probably both of them.

"Nope. Ivan didn't say anything about that," he lied, "You're just being paranoid again. By the way, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"You're working for him now aren't you?"

Mathew laughed.

"Why would I do such a thing? I'm totally on your side!"

That's when he heard Nikita scream.

"Matt!"

"I've got to go!" he said hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>He grabbed Kumajiro's medicine and ran down the stairs. Oh God. Please let him be alright! He ran into his son's bedroom to find him coughing up blood. He was holding Nikita's hand and seemed really terrified.<p>

"Here," he said, giving him his medicine and taking him into his arms, "It's going to be ok,"

"…If…if I die…" his son tried to say.

"Shh, you're not going to die," Mathew said, holding him tight.

"If I die…" he continued, "Your Christmas presents are in the closet…"

Mathew smiled. He knew he son was going to be alright. He wouldn't be able to communicate this well if he was dying. And he was so cute thinking of things like Christmas presents at a time like this.

Mathew waited until his wife left the room to ask his son if he'd be comfortable staying with Gilbert and Elizaveta while they were gone.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine," he said rolling his eyes, "Just have fun on your honeymoon…"

"What?" Nikita asked as she walked back into the room.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Mathew revealed, blushing.

"Was that all the phone calls were about?"

"Most of them…"

She hugged her husband and her son.

"I love you guys!" she exclaimed.

"I love you too Nicky," Mathew said, kissing her.

"Oh, get a room!" Kuma whined.

Mathew laughed. Nikita touched his forehead.

"Are you feeling better yet?" she asked him, still feeling very concerned about his health.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine,"

He and his wife held their son until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're going on a honeymoon!" Nikita said, slipping under the covers and snuggling with her husband.<p>

Mathew held her tight. He was so glad she was excited about this too. He couldn't wait. They had never had time alone before.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise!" he said, "I'm not going to tell you,"

"I'll make you tell me," she teased him.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"And I was like BABY, BABY, BABY, OH!"

She ripped the phone out of his hands.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Um...Francis…"

"Is this a matter of life or death?"

"…No…Pas vraiment…Can you just tell Mathieur that-"

"No one cares France, don't call in the middle of the night. We're busy," she said before hanging up and turning back to her husband.

"Le honhonhon! Mathieu is going to be getting some tonigt!"

* * *

><p>So the moral of the story is Austria sucks and no one cares about what France has to say XD<p>

If you've actually read this far: wow I'm impressed…*high five*

It was so hard to write about Matt and Micky fighting D:

**If you want to pretend Kumajiro survives stop here. But if you want to see Mathew and Nikita's daughter you have to read part two. **

I'll try and post again in a few days…


	18. Epilogue Part 2

If you've read this far, it's either because you want to see Kumajiro die(in which case you are very mean D: ) or you want to see Matt and Nicky's daughter…and I said OC**S** so there's another kid too…

Either way: thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Mathew snuck out of bed once he was sure everyone was asleep. He couldn't help it. Kumajiro had made the mistake of letting him know where his Christmas present was. He was curious.<p>

He opened the closet to find a hockey stick.

Awesome.

* * *

><p>Yeah, now I'm just being mean XD But I had to give Mattie his hockey stick D: I promised!<p>

Sorry, it's taking a long time to write the depressing ending. I'll try and post it asap.

Lol the author's notes are longer than the chapter XD and the chapter is only 43 words :P


	19. Epilogue Part 3

Who knew asap meant tomorrow? I sincerely apologize for the previous chapter. That was cruel and unnecessary of me. I am very grateful that you have come back to read the end of the story even after I messed with you like that.

Sadly this is the last chapter of my first fanfic! I can't believe it's done :(

Thank you so much for reading it and thanks for all the reviews (a few more wouldn't hurt ;) )

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS LATER<strong>

Mathew absent-mindedly stared at his friend. He knew Gilbert was talking to him, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. He couldn't concentrate on the words that were flowing out of his mouth. He couldn't concentrate on anything for the past few days. None of it seemed real.

"Mattie? Are you listening to me?" Gilbert asked, noticing that his friend was drifting away from reality again.

He grew very concerned when his buddy didn't answer him.

"Mattie?...Matt?"

It was no use. Mathew didn't respond at all. He grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him.

Mathew blinked a few times.

"What is it Gilbert?" he asked in a flat tone.

"I...are you alright Mattie?" he asked nervously.

"No I'm not," Mathew said bluntly.

Gilbert sighed. He hated seeing his friend like this.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Mathew closed his eyes. He couldn't do this. He wanted to run away. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real.

He opened his eyes and gazed at Liz who was holding her son, David, in his arms. The little brat looked just like her, but acted exactly like his arrogant father.

Did Gilbert realize how lucky he was? He had everything. He had the immortality of a nation without having to deal with the responsibilities. He lived a care-free life. He didn't have to give up his home to be with the one he loved. Germany wasn't that far away from Hungary, especially if you compared it to the distance between Canada and Ukraine. He could just go home and hang out with his brother whenever he felt like it. And most of all, he had a healthy little boy.

"…Just spend as much time with your family as you can," Mathew sighed.

"Mattie…"

Gilbert didn't know what to do anymore. He knew it was unreasonable of him to expect that Mattie would have recovered by now, but he had hoped he would at least accept it. He couldn't believe he was still in denial. Is this how he'd react if something happened to David? Or Elizaveta? No, he shouldn't think about that. If anything happened to his little boy… or his wife…

"I will," he sighed after a while, "But you have to do the same. You're being such an un-awesome husband right now. Don't you realize Ukraine is suffering too?"

Mathew's head jerked up when he heard his wife's name. As much a he hated to admit it, Gilbert was right. She was even more upset than he was, because she was there when…when it happened. He was away at the G8 meeting in *INSERT COUNTRY* and he didn't …make it back in time. He couldn't forgive himself for not being there for his son. For his wife. He knew he wouldn't have been able to save Kumajiro, but if he was there he could have held him. He could have said goodbye. He was a failure as a father and as a husband. He hadn't been able to comfort Nikita at all. He was too caught up in his own delusions to find a way to ease her pain.

He searched the room, trying to catch a glimpse of her. His heart sank when he saw her sobbing in the corner. Natalya and Alfred were trying and failing to cheer her up. He stared at her. She didn't look right in that black dress, it didn't suit her. She shouldn't be here crying her eyes out at her son's funeral; she should be at home laughing and playing with their kids. How did this happen? Kumajiro was finally getting better. Why did it have to be like this?

"Mattie…" Gilbert sighed, trying to get his friend to snap out of it again.

"…I have to go help her…" Mathew stated, "…Gilbert….thanks…for everything,"

"No prob Mattie, I'm here for you," his friend said as he walked away.

Natalya looked up and smiled as she saw Mathew coming towards them. He would no what to do. She didn't know how to deal with her sister anymore. She was distressed too. She was going to miss that kid.

Mathew took his wife into his arms and held her tight. They stayed like that for several minutes before he lifted his head and gave his brother a look.

Alfred understood.

"C'mon Natalya," he said, grabbing her arm, "let's go get some food,"

"Don't touch me!" she sneered, pulling her arm away.

But she gladly followed him. She wanted to give Mathew and her sister some time alone.

Nikita sobbed into her husband's shoulder. He hated her now. This was all her fault. If she had taken better care of Kumajiro, this wouldn't have happened. She sniffled as he gently patted her head.

"Shhh. Don't cry Nicky…we'll…we'll make it through this…together," he struggled to say, holding her close to his heart.

Nikita tried to concentrate on his heartbeat. Not wanting to slip away again. Not wanting to relive it for the hundredth time.

…_She giggled watching her daughter braid Natalya's hair. _

"_Auntie's hair is so pretty!" Mia laughed._

_Her sister blushed but didn't pull away._

"…_Thanks kid," she mumbled._

_Nikita smiled. Mathew had been away for the past few weeks and wasn't coming home for another three days. Natalya had come to visit almost every day to make sure she didn't get too lonely. She was lucky to have such a great sister._

"_Your hair looks really nice like that!" Nikita exclaimed, moving closer and braiding the other side of Natalya's hair._

"_Not you too!" Natalya groaned._

_Nikita sighed. It was nice to have a little girl time, but she really wished her guys were here. Kumajiro had fled to his room as soon as Natalya arrived._

"_My house is being invaded by girls!" he had exclaimed, rolling his eyes._

_She hadn't seen him in a couple of hours. And Mathew was in another continent. She couldn't wait for him to come home._

_Soon, it was Mia's turn to get her hair done. The toddler giggled and tried to run away from her mother and her aunt._

"_Ha! You can't run away from me!" Nikita exclaimed, grabbing her little girl and pulling her in for a hug._

_Nikita's heart stopped when she heard a loud thump downstairs. Everyone went silent. She pulled herself together and handed Mia over to her sister. She grabbed Kuma's medicine and rushed down the stairs. _Please let him be alright, _she begged._

_She burst into his bedroom to find her son trembling on the ground, lying in his own blood. She froze. _So much blood. _Once she snapped out of it, she ran towards him._

"…_M-Mom…?" he wheezed._

"_Shhh…it's going to be ok…" she reassured him as she sat down next to him and took him into her arms._

"…_I …I…want Dad..."_

_Nikita felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She held her son close, trying to ignore the blood that was still oozing out of his mouth._

"_I know sweetheart, j-just take your medicine," she begged him, "It's going to be alright,"_

"…_I want… Dad…" he repeated before swallowing the medication._

_Nikita felt her world falling apart as her son stared up at her with a desperate look on his face. He…had never looked that scared before._

"…_It …hurts…I … want… Dad…" he panted as he started shaking violently._

"_I know, Kuma, I know," she sobbed, holding him close and stroking his hair._

_This couldn't be happening._

"_Sis? Is everything alright?" she heard her sister shout as she walked down the stairs._

"_Don't come in!" she shouted._

"…_Mommy?"_

"_M-Mia, stay with Aunt Natalya…Nat…please call the doctor…now!" she stuttered._

_She buried her face in her son's hair as she listened to her sister and her daughter run up the staircase. He wouldn't stop shaking and he was breathing heavily. She thought back on when he first moved in with her, before she thought of him as a son. He was so insecure back then. He thought everyone was going to abandon him. That no one loved him._

"_I love you Kuma," she choked between sobs._

"…_Love…you…mom…"he rasped._

_She cried and told him how much she and his father loved him. How important he was to them. He held on to her and relaxed in her arms. She felt him let go. Felt his breathing slow down. His grip on her arm loosen. _

_Soon he was completely still. She held her breath._

"…_Kuma?" she asked._

_He didn't respond. She gently shook him. _

"_Kuma?...You're scaring me…"_

_She could feel the tears starting up again. This couldn't be happening. God, why was this happening? _

"_Kuma, please hon, say something!" she begged him._

"_No…NO! Don't go! Don't die! Don't!" she shrieked, holding his limp body. _

"Nikita! Snap out of it sweetheart!" Mathew begged her.

She opened her eyes to find her husband staring at her with a panicked look in his eyes.

"…I'm so sorry Matt…" she mumbled, burying her face in his chest again.

"Don't apologize hon, it's not your fault,"

She flinched.

"Oh God Nikita!" he cried, holding her tight, "Don't tell me you thought it was your fault!"

She didn't respond. He cupped her face with his hands and looked into her blue eyes.

"Our son's death was in no way, shape or form your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. There was nothing you could do. We knew this was going to happen one day," he reassured her.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know it's hard, but we have to pull ourselves together. For Mia,"

Mathew froze, suddenly realizing his little girl wasn't with his wife. Where was she? He let go of Nikita and began to search the room frantically. He would not lose another kid.

Nikita followed him. She was scared out of her mind. Mia had been right next to her a second ago. Where could she be? Mia was just a little girl. She could easily get hurt and they'd have no idea. If anything happened to her daughter…she wouldn't know what to do with herself anymore.

Both parents sighed when they found their daughter sitting on Ivan's lap. She was showing him her favorite storybook, the one her brother had given her for Christmas. She didn't know how to read yet, but Kumajiro had read it to her so many times that she knew it by heart.

"And then Mr. Polar Bear goes and eats pancakes with his family! See?" she said pointing at the picture with a huge smile on her face.

"Hmmm, and does he have Canadian maple syrup with his pancakes?" he asked his niece.

"Of course he does silly," she replied frowning.

Ivan chuckled and hugged her. His niece was so cute. She reminded him a lot of his sisters when they were little, but she was a lot like her father in so many ways. She had his politeness and his stubbornness. But she didn't inherit his shyness or his invisibility. She was loud and was always the center of attention. He had no idea where she got that from, both her parents where so timid.

He frowned when he saw her pouting.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" he asked her.

"I miss my brother," she sulked.

"…Everyone misses him," Ivan sighed, patting her head, "He was a special kid,"

* * *

><p>No! It's done D:<p>

It seems so unnatural without a single phone call! There really were a lot in this story XD

There was so much more I wanted to write for this story(NOT ENOUGH PRUSSIA!) but this is it.

I'm writing a sequel(I think I've said this already…?) and it will be CanadaxUkraine and BelarusxAmerica (and maybe some PurssiaxHungary if I can work it in…ah who am I kidding, I'm me, of course they'll be PrussiaxHungary!). And there will be more of Mia(and her little brother who hasn't been born yet…)in it because I'm really disappointed with how I wrote about her and I want to develop her character a bit more…I have no idea when I'll post it though...

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC!


	20. SEQUEL

Hi everyone! I finally got around to posting the sequel. It's called The Knife Of Never Letting Go. (thanks again for the title Ary)

It's mostly been about Belarus so far but the POV is going to switch to Canada soon and then the story will concentrate on him and Ukraine for a while.

here's the link if you want to go check it out:(erase the spaces)

http: / /www. fanfiction. net /s / 7271158 / 1 /

or you can just go find it on my profile.


End file.
